Unconditionally
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: Life has never been simple for Maia. Secrets from her past haunt her daily but since finding the love of her life, she is slowly starting to forget her demons. Of course, life is never easy, so the couple are thrown a curve ball or two. Now they must decide if they want to pursue it or give up & go their separate ways, & move on with their lives. Rated M for sensitive issues. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so, this story was originally based upon Ian Harding and Lucy Hale and was posted here on my fanfiction account. I'm sorry to say I deleted the original and replaced it with this. This story is no longer Lucy and Ian. With the lack of Ezria, I sort of lost my inspiration for Ian and Lucy. While I still they make an amazing couple, given if they would give each other the chance, I have lost all inspiration to write for them. Having said that, I've recently gotten into the Fosters and right away I noticed the chemistry and pull between Maia Mitchell and David Lambert. Not to mention, they are adorable together. I knew right away that I wanted to write for them, but didn't know what. I had this story pushed aside and I had really enjoyed writing it but I knew I wasn't feeling Ian and Lucy so I did a little work, revamped some stuff and came up with a new outline containing Maia and David. Now, I'm sorry to those who I may have pissed off by doing this, but if I wasn't feeling it, I couldn't complete it. This is better than nothing, and if you don't want to read it, that's fine. That's your choice, but please, I ask you give this a chance okay? That's all I ask. _

_For those of you who like the Fosters, this is for you. There are very few Maia and David stories out there, trust me I've looked, so this is for you. This story is AU, because I'm simply more comfortable writing that. I hope you guys will enjoy this. _

_QUICK INFORMATION YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING THIS STORY: _  
_All you basically need to know is Maia has a older sister Lucy (Hale) and a twin sister Selena (Gomez.) Growing up, their father was abusive, and a drunk. He was killed a few years back in a drunk driving accident, where he was the drunk and Cierra (Ramirez) are brother and sister, David is the eldest and very protective of his younger (T Austin) is David and Cierra's cousin, but was raised basically as their brother. His father was in prison and his mom died in child birth so he lived with his (and David and Cierra's) grandmother. He spends a lot of time at their and Maia have been best friends since kindergarten and are attached at the hip. Maia and David grew close when they both hit their teenage years, due to Maia always being at Cierra's to get away from her father. They have been in a relationship for three years and Cierra is over the moon about it. She believes her best friend and her brother deserve each other. She's their biggest supporter. All other information will be explained in the story._

_Okay, I think I've rambled on enough, here's chapter one guys, enjoy and review? _

* * *

Maia – May 20th, 2013

"MAIA WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

My eyes snap open and I sit straight up in bed, startled after being oh so rudely awoken from my peaceful slumber by my oh so considerate mother.

"I'M SERIOUS MAIA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET A MOVE ON!"

My head quickly snaps to my nightstand where my digital alarm clock sits. My eyes widen when I realize it was seven o'clock and I only had thirty minutes to get ready before David was going to show up.

"I'M UP!" I shout back through the door. There was no response, so I figured she had gone on about her business. I quickly jump out of bed, and run straight to the bathroom.

* * *

I come running out of my attached bathroom and into my bedroom just in time to hear the doorbell. I look to the clock on my nightstand and see that it was seven thirty, meaning that it was David. I look down and sigh seeing as how I was still in my pajamas. Waking up late was already ruining my day and putting it behind schedule. We actually still had about an hour and fifteen minutes until we had to be at school, but it was the last day of school for this year, and David and I had plans to go eat breakfast before classes started.

Bolting across the room, I stick my head out the door and spot Lucy as she comes walking up the stairs carrying a cup of coffee. "Luce, can you please let David in?"

She stops steps from her door and turns to me, glaring at me. She was far from a morning person. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm still getting dressed," Her hand comes to rest on her hip and she opens her mouth to argue with me but I quickly cut her off. "Just do it." I snap at her before slamming my door, giving her no option to argue with me. I quickly run to my closet and pull out a pair of light wash jeans, a white flowy tank top and a black vest. I throw them on before adding a pair of knee high, black boots. Once I was done getting ready, I check myself over in the mirror, adding an extra coat of mascara, and smoothing down the fly aways in my hair. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I pick my phone up off of my bed and stuff it into my back pocket. I then grab my purse and my school bag before running downstairs into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see David leaning against the counter doing something on his phone. He was alone; obviously Lucy and her moody self had went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I roll my eyes at her as I sit my bags down at the kitchen table and walk over to him. "Good morning handsome,"

He looks up from his phone and smiles at me. "Good morning beautiful," He lies his phone on the counter before reaching out and pulling me into his embrace. His arms go around my lower waist while mine go around his torso. I snuggle into his arms and lay my head on his chest. "I've missed you,"

"Mmm, I've missed you too." I say tightening my grip on his shirt. He responds by tightening his grip on me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

We stay like this for a few minutes before he pulls back. "I almost forgot I have something for you."

I pull back so that I could look up at him, but so that my arms were still around his stomach. "Really," I say, my eyes lighting up. "What is it?"

He just smirks down at me before twisting around to grab whatever it was, that was sitting behind him. Not a second later, he was handing me a large cup of coffee.

A huge smile spreads across my face as I take the cup from him. "Oh bless you!" I bring the cup up to my mouth, and take a huge drink. "You really are the best." I say as I look up to him. "You know that?"

He just chuckles. "Well I know you can't function without your coffee in the mornings, and when you texted me to tell me you were running behind, I figured I better come prepared."

I look up to him, and smile for the millionth time already this morning. There was just something about him, he could make anything, and everything better, and he never failed to make me smile. "And this is why I love you,"

"I love you too baby," He say leaning down and kissing me.

I smile when I feel his arm slip back around my waist and pull me into him. I let my right arm drift up and wrap around his neck, as my left hand was still holding my coffee cup.

"Oh gag," Both David and I pull back at the interruption, and turn to find my twin sister Selena walking into the kitchen. She walks past us and over to the fridge. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was still in a ponytail on the top of her head. She had clearly just woken up. "Must you two do that right here?" She mumbles opening the fridge and looking for whatever she came after.

David and I exchange looks, both trying not to laugh at her crabbiness before David reaches behind him once more. "I got you your favorite also," He says holding it up where she can see it.

"Vanilla latte?" She asks, her mood instantly perking up.

"With an extra shot of espresso," He says with a nod.

Her eyes literally light up as she walks over and takes the cup from him. She wastes no time, taking a huge drink. I raise an eyebrow at her, while David watches with a smirk.

She lowers her cup and smiles at David. "Mmm, that is so good. Thank you!" She looks between us before settling her gaze on me. "Repay him for me will ya?" She then turns to start walking toward the staircase. "As you two lovebirds were." She says throwing her hand in the air, motioning toward us, before disappearing down the hall.

I turn away from my sister and back to David, to find him smirking down at me. "What?"

"You heard the woman," He says leaning down to kiss me. I grin internally, when I hear him groan from me turning so that his lips collided with my cheek instead of my lips.

"Not right now lover boy," I say bringing my cup back up to my lips and taking another drink.

I look to him over the rim of my cup, and have to hold back my laughter as he playfully pouts at me. He knew what he was doing, and it was working, but I refused to slip entirely.

"Fine," He says straitening up, seeing as how he wasn't going to win this one. "So, did you talk to your mom about this weekend yet?"

I shake my head as I start toward the kitchen table, my hand sliding down his arm to intertwine our fingers. He reaches for his own coffee cup before following me. We sit down, next to each other and he takes a drink of his coffee as I speak. "Not yet, she was asleep when I got off of the phone with you last night,"

He smirks at me over the rim of his cup. "That and you were too scared."

I glare at him as I reach over to push him playfully. He simply just laughs, sitting his cup down on the table in front of him. "And there's that," I say finally giving in.

He stares at me for a minute, as he continues to laugh. "Do you want _me_ to ask her?"

I look up to him hope full. "Would you?" He knew me all too well.

He shakes his head, still laughing at me. "Of course Maia, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

I smile at him, and look toward the hallway, just as my mom walks in. She had been up for a while, and was already; ready to go for the last day of school. Yes, my mom works at the school, she is the drama teacher, and if you asked me, the best one ever. I may be just a bit biased though. "Morning momma,"

"Good morning honey, good morning David." She sets her stuff down in the empty chair next to David, and looks to him. "Is that?" She asks pointing to the carrier that still held her coffee.

"A large decaf, six cream, six sugar," He says taking the cup out of the holder and handing it to her. He definitely knew what he was doing, going into a house full of four girls. He always seemed to be prepared.

She gratefully takes it and smiles, before taking a drink. "You are amazing." She turns to me. "He's a keeper baby girl,"

I turn to him, with a huge smile on my face. "I like to think so,"

He returns the smile briefly before turning back to my mom, who had sat down at the end of the table and was looking through the newspaper. "Ms. Steele, can we talk to you for a minute?" David asks cautiously.

She sits the newspaper down and looks up to the both of us. Her eyes travel back and forth between David and I, taking in our nervousness. "Oh gosh, you aren't pregnant are you?" She asks turning to look at me.

At her question, I raise my eyebrows at her, and David looks to me, wide eyed. "No, mom I'm not pregnant,"

Her hand instantly comes to rest on her chest while David lets out a breath of relief. I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. David finally gets his voice back and turns to my mom. "We wanted to talk to you about this weekend,"

"What's this weekend?" She asks picking up her coffee and taking another drink.

"It's our three year anniversary," David starts.

She shakes her head in amazement. "That's crazy, it doesn't seem like you two have been together for that long,"

Both David and I laugh, feeling the same way. At times, we can drive each other to the point where we want to pull our hair out, but for the most part everything about our relationship has been amazing, and those three years have flew by.

"Anyway," He continues on, and I look back and forth between him and my mom, watching them. If anyone could get my mom to agree to our crazy plan, it would be him. He could seriously charm anyone. "Since it's our three year anniversary, I wanted to do something special. I managed to get tickets for Maia and me to go to a Broadway show," My mom raises an eyebrow at him, but stays silent. She knew how much I loved going to Broadway shows. "The show is on Friday. And we were thinking that since today is the last day of school, we could head up Thursday afternoon, stay the night and go to the show on Friday, then go sightseeing Saturday, and head home Sunday."

My mom stays silent for a few minutes, as she contemplates David's offer. David and I both look to each other nervously as we await her answer.

"Where would you two be staying?" She asks, you could tell she was still debating it all in her mind.

"If you allow Maia to go with me, then I have reservations at the Manhattan Hotel in Times Square," He says trailing off.

She raises an eyebrow at him, impressed. "Wow, that's an awful expensive hotel,"

I almost choke on my coffee, my hand quickly covering my mouth so that I don't spew it all over David. "Mom!"

She looks to me, "What? I'm impressed!"

David bites his lip, trying not to laugh at the two of us. "I've been saving up for this trip, and planning it for a long time Ms. Steele, long before I ever told Maia about it. I wanted to take her on a nice trip, to the city, where we could go sightseeing, see a show, and stay in a nice hotel, and I wanted to pay for every bit of it. I don't care how expensive it is; I wanted to do this for Maia, as a way of thanking her for putting up with me for all of these years,"

At that, both my mom and I laugh. My mom then nods her head, "Alright, as long as you promise to take care of my girl, and keep her safe, you can go."

"Of course," He says, smiling to my mother before turning to me and smirking. Cocky son of a gun.

While David was enjoying his victory, I was in a total state of shock at how easy it had been. I knew my mom loved David, and she was beyond thankful that he had always been there for me and taken care of me the way a real man should, but I never expected her to accept the idea and let me go to New York for the weekend by myself with just him. Upon hearing her answer, I let out a loud squeal as I jump up and run over to her. David instantly flinches, bringing his hands up to cover his ears from my loud squeal as my mom jumps in her seat. Whimps.

I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her tightly. "Thank you so much momma!" I say leaning down and kissing her cheek, as I continue to squeeze her.

She just laughs as her hand comes to rest on my arms around her neck. "You're welcome baby girl; just promise me one more thing,"

I let go of her and walk back over to where David was still sitting. "Anything, what is it?" I ask as I stand behind him, and rest my hand on his shoulders.

Subconsciously, he reaches up and intertwines his right hand with mine, while still looking straight at my mom, waiting for her request.

"Just don't come home pregnant," She says with a laugh.

Both David and I laugh at this, "Don't worry, that won't happen," He assures her.

Reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day my loves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey guys! **_

_**I just wanted to thank you guys for your support so far. Haven't really gotten many reviews, but that's okay because I'm SO thankful to have gotten the ones I have so far! Hopefully with time, they'll grow! But to those who did review, thank you. You guys are too sweet! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, and I hope you continue to stick around! **_

_**Man, I can't wait for you guys to read chapter three, it's pretty hilarious and chapter four is where the drama starts! **_

_**I'm going to shut up now so you can read chapter two! Enjoy and leave feedback!**_

David – May 20th, 2013

To say this day had been boring would be a total understatement. See, the entire school took their finals last week, so that teachers and the office staff would have time to calculate seniors' grades and determine whether or not they would be graduating. While seniors had plenty to do, such as tying up loose ends and practicing for graduation, the rest of us were not as lucky. As I said, we had already taken our finals, so we were done, and technically considered seniors, but we had nothing to do. We couldn't skip school, so we basically had to come to school for a week and do nothing. It sounds fun to most people, but I'd rather claw my eyes out. There are only so many movies you can watch, or so many board games you can play before you go crazy.

Luckily, today had flown by. It was now noon, and we were sitting in the cafeteria, at our usual round table at lunch. I sat with Maia on my right, Cierra sat next to her, then Jake, Selena, her boyfriend Josh, then Lucy who was on my left. Everyone was in their own little worlds, talking amongst themselves. Maia was turned and talking to Cierra, Jake was sitting next to her typing away on his phone, and Josh and Selena were busy making out. Just to annoy Maia, I would sneak and steal a grape off of her plate every so often. She would smack my hand before turning back to her conversation.

Finally giving up, and growing bored with messing with her, I turn and talk to Lucy. Halfway through Lucy's speech, about how excited she was to be graduating, I feel the table vibrate. Maia quickly reaches in between our trays and grabs her phone.

She looks down to the screen as she picks it up and she instantly rolls her eyes before sliding her finger across the screen and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

I watch her for a few minutes while she listens, growing irritated.

"No Stacey, I can't." She pauses for a brief moment. "I already told you I'm going out of town tomorrow night, and I'm going to be gone all weekend." She leans forward and rests her head in her hands, shaking her head slightly while she listened to the older woman on the other side of the line. Finally, she lets out a sigh. "Alright fine, whatever." And with that she hangs up the phone and lays it back on the table.

I watch her with my eyebrows rose, as she turns to face me. "Don't hate me," She says softly.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Baby, I could never hate you," I say taking her hand in mine. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to leave a little later tomorrow night,"

Still confused, I just shake my head. "That's fine, just as long as we get to go in general. We weren't going to do anything tomorrow anyway." She smiles to me softly "But what's going on?"

Her smile fades and she rolls her eyes. "That was my boss, turns out one of the waitresses for tomorrow night just quit and she needs me to fill in her for her."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Waitressing huh? Are you sure you can handle that?"

She playfully glares at me, as she smacks me. "Excuse me, but I was a waitress _before_ I became the hostess, and I totally kicked ass,"

I just shake my head, laughing slightly at her. "So what time will you get off?"

"Nine," She bites her bottom lip as she waits for my reply.

"That's not too bad," I say shrugging my shoulders. "I'll take you to work, go get the car ready, and then come back and pick you up and we'll head into the city. No problem,"

"Are you sure? I mean I know this is a damper on the whole thing,"

I shake my head. "No, stop. It isn't Maia; everything is still going to be perfect. Like I said, all we were going to do was stay in; the real fun doesn't start until Friday."

She smiles as she snakes her arm around my neck. "I love you,"

I smile as I lean in to close the gap in between us. "I love you more," We pull away seconds later, when we hear Jake yelling at us from across the table.

"EXCUSE ME LOVE BIRDS; if you two would stop shoving your tongues down each other's throats, it would be greatly appreciated. People are trying to eat here!"

I turn to him, shooting him daggers for interrupting while Maia just rolls her eyes; both of our reactions earn a smirk from him, and laughter from the rest of the table.

Maia quickly leans in and gives me one last peck before turning back to Cierra, and picking up on their lost conversation.

Maia – May 21st, 2013

The next morning I woke up, super early, and super excited. I had to be at work at one, but I was not letting that simple fact ruin my day. I was way too excited, that tonight David and I would be heading into the city and spending some quality alone time, all weekend.

I still had about four hours before David would pick me up to take me to work, and I still had so much packing to do. I sigh and reluctantly climb out of bed to take a shower.

Once I was done with my shower I slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and set off to work. First, I blow dry my hair and straighten it. Once my hair was pin straight, and styled to perfection, I quickly apply my makeup so that I wouldn't have to do so later. I then begin to collect my things. I quickly stuff my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and make up into the small bag along with my hair brush, ponytails and bobby pins before grabbing both my curling, and flat iron. I didn't know how I would want to do my hair this weekend, so I figured it was best to have both. Once I had everything I then flip off the light and walk into my bed room.

I quickly throw them on my bed before walking over to my closet and pulling out my suitcase. I lay it on the bed and stuff my bathroom and hair stuff into the front zipper before turning back to my closet. I let out a long sigh, as I realize the reason why I hated packing so much, and always put it off until the last possible minute. You have to go through your entire closet and find something for every situation. It was always a huge headache for me.

Knowing I'm not going to get anywhere until I get some coffee in me, I turn and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find my mom standing at the stove cooking, Lucy sitting at the table reading through a magazine, as usual, and Selena sitting on the kitchen counter, texting away on her phone. "Morning," I say walking over to where Selena was sitting, and reaching into the cabinet beside her head to get a coffee cup.

In response, Selena just simply waves at me, never tearing her eyes away from her phone while Lucy manages to mumble "Morning," as she flips through the magazine.

My mother instantly whips around. "Girls have some manners, put the phone down and shut the magazine."

Both Lucy and Selena simply roll their eyes at our mother, neither doing as they were told, while she turns to me, smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning sweetheart, you're up early."

I nod my head as I pour a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I have a lot of stuff to get done before I go into work,"

She looks to me, eyebrows rose, as she continues to flip the pancakes on the stove. "Work? I thought you and David were going into the city today for the weekend,"

I swallow my drink and sit the cup down on the counter. "We were, still are." I quickly correct myself. "I was supposed to be off today and all weekend, but one of the waitresses quit the day before yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious," Selena says tearing her eyes away from her phone and looking up to us. Both mom and I turn to look at her. Selena also worked at the same restaurant as me, as an actual waitress, while I was the hostess, and substitute waitress. "I laughed my butt off; she was so over dramatic, throwing cups and plates. But I didn't know you had to cover her that sucks."

"Yeah it does," I say turning back to my mom. "So, David is going to take me to work, get everything together and then pick me up when I get off tonight, and then we will head into the city."

My mom just nods as she flips the last pancake on the plate and turns the stove off. "Alright, well you guys make sure to let me know when you get into the city so I'll stop worrying about you two on the road okay."

I just nod, as she picks the plate up and walks toward the table. Selena follows suit, and jumps down before joining mom and Lucy at the table. She takes her place to the left of Lucy and takes a pancake.

My mom fixes her plate before turning back to me, to see me refilling my coffee cup already. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to eat?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good. I have to go pack and finish getting ready for work, David is picking me up in like two and a half hours and I have nothing done,"

My mom just simply laughs while Selena shakes her head, trying not to laugh. "Alright, well at least eat an apple or something,"

I nod my head and grab an apple from the counter as I walk past before heading upstairs to finish my packing.

I walk into my room and sit the untouched apple down on my nightstand and take another drink of my coffee before sitting it down next to it. I then check my phone, replying to a message from David, assuring him I was awake and packing, before turning back to my closet.

An hour and a half later, I had successfully managed to dig through my closet and find an outfit for every situation we could face while in New York. I had an outfit for hanging out at the hotel, sightseeing, late night strolls, two different dresses for the show, and plenty of outfits for dinner. If we were being honest, I probably had too many, but it's better to be prepared than to get all the way there and not have what I needed.

After placing the last item in the suitcase, I close it and zip it up. I smile, feeling a bit accomplished. After moving my suitcase from my bed to my doorway, I run back to my closet and pull out a pair of sweatpants, and one of David's old t shirts and stuff them in an oversized bag, with my UGG boots so that I could change after work. After double checking that I had everything I would need for the weekend, I look to my clock on my bedside table and smile. I had ten minutes before David would be here to take me to work.

I quickly run into the bathroom and slip into my uniform. I check my makeup and reapply my eyeliner and mascara before pulling my straight hair into a high ponytail with my bangs up in a bump it. I was looking in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance when I heard the front doorbell ring.

I smile to myself and walk into my room to gather my things. I had just slipped my phone into my pant pocket and grabbed my purse when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I say looking around the room one last time.

My door slowly opens and David walks in, a huge smile on his face. "Good morning baby," He says walking over to me and slipping his arms around my waist.

I giggle as he pulls me into him. I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good morning handsome,"

He smiles down at me before leaning down and kissing me softly. We pull back just seconds later. "You ready to go?"

At this, my smile falls. "Not really, but the only thing that's getting me through today is knowing I get to spend the _entire_ weekend with you alone, with no interruptions," I say, my hands sliding down his chest to wrap around his waist.

He chuckles slightly as he leans down to kiss me softly once more. He then pulls away and walks over to my bags. "Today will be over before you know it,"

I frown as I watch him throw my change of clothes over his shoulder before grabbing the handle of my suitcase. "I sure hope so,"

"It will," He says, with determination. If only I could think of things in the way he does. "Is this all?" He asks, referring to the bags.

"Yeah," He nods his head and turns to the door. "I'll go put these in the car, you go say goodbye,"

"Alright," I walk over to my bed and grab my purse and my phone looking around my bedroom for the millionth time this morning. I was so paranoid I was going to forget something. Once I had decided I had everything I needed, I walk to the door, flip off the lights and head down the hall to the staircase.

David had just walked out the backdoor with my bags when I entered the kitchen.

"Well there she is," My mother says looking up from her checkbook, as she was in the process of sorting through her bills at the kitchen table. "Are you all set?"

I nod my head as I step further in the kitchen. "I am,"

She smiles as she sets the bill down that she was holding, on the table. "So David is picking you up from work and your heading straight to the city from there?" She bites her bottom lip as I just nod. "Alright, well make sure to call me when you leave work, and when you arrive in the city. That way I know when to worry, and when to stop."

I smile slightly, at her overprotective motherly-ness. I couldn't say I didn't blame her, after everything our family has been through in the past, I knew she was trying to make up for it. "I will mom,"

This time, she stands up and starts toward me. "I want you to have fun this weekend Maia, you deserve it."

I smile as her arms come around me and hug me tightly. I simply return the hug, squeezing her back. "I will mom, thank you for letting me go."

She pulls back just as David walks back in the door. She smiles to the both of us. "You two have fun, just keep me updated."

David nods, and assures her we will as I give her one last hug. When I pull back, David quickly hugs her, and then grabs my hand and pulls me out the door to his car.

After we were settled in the car and on our way down the road, David reaches over and takes his hand in mine, without taking his eyes off the road.

I simply look to him and smile, even though he wasn't looking back at me. "So," At me breaking our comfortable silence, he glances toward me before looking back to the road. "What are you going to do today?"

He shrugs as he continues to stare at the road. "I don't know, I have to go get the oil changed, but that's about it. I've already got our bags and stuff ready to go." He turns to look at me. "I'll probably hang out with Jake until you get off."

I raise my eyebrow at him and smirk. "Got to get that one last fix of the infamous bromance before you head into the city for a weekend without him?"

He smirks and looks back to me. "Maybe."

At that, I roll my eyes as I laugh. He briefly turns to me, smirking before turning his attention back to the road. I take this time to turn back and look out the window.

All too soon we pulled up outside of Applebee's. David puts the car in park and turns to look at me. I slowly turn my head that was resting on the back of the head rest, to look at him. "I really don't want to go do this."

He smiles. "Eight hours baby, just eight hours and you and I will be on our way to New York for the weekend." I couldn't wait.

Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review! That's the key to getting more updates sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Updating just because you guys are freaking awesome. _**

**_I love this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. I went along with this idea just because I couldn't resist. Plus, I really want to explore the whole David and Jake friendship, and you know I can't leave Maia out of the fun. (; _**

**_Next chapter: They head to New York and things heat up! Enjoy! _**

David – May 21st, 2013

Have you ever attempted to waste eight hours? Yeah, it isn't that easy. It's only been three hours since I had dropped Maia off, and I had already completed everything I had to do in order to make the trip to New York. I had already got gas, had the oil changed, cleaned out the car, and had it washed, and our suitcases were already in the trunk. There was litterly nothing else for me to do, but wait for Maia to get off of work so we could leave.

After dropping Maia off at work, I had swung by and picked up Jake, and he had went with me to do all of these things.

"So now what?" He says looking up from his phone and to me.

I shrug as I stare at the stoplight in front of me, waiting for it to turn from red to green.

"What time does Maia get off?"

"Nine," I say glancing down at the clock. It was only four o'clock; I still had five hours to kill.

He follows my line of vision to the clock and groans. "That's an awful long time away,"

"I know," just then, the light turns green, and I press down on the gas. "Are you hungry?"

He looks to me, with an evil hint in his eye, and smirks. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

I simply smirk, as I merge over into the other lane to get to the exit I needed. "I believe I am,"

* * *

Maia – May 21st, 2013

I was three hours into my shift, and things were actually going good. It had been so long since I had filled in and actually waitressed, so I was a bit nervous, but it was much like riding a bike. Once you get back on, it's like you had never got off.

I was busy cashing my last table's receipt, when Sadie, the hostess for today walked by. "Hey Maia?" I turn to look at her, and she smiles sympathetically. "There's someone in your section," I give her a look; I was just fixing to leave and go on break, and when I opened my mouth to tell her just that, she beat me to it. "I know, you were fixing to go on break, but these two insisted on sitting in your section, and they would not take no for an answer. I tried everything; they would not sit anywhere but YOUR section."

I roll my eyes as I grab my change and push past her. "It's fine, I'll just go later." And with that, I make my way back around the bar. I quickly drop the change off at the respectful table and grab my notepad, before turning around. As soon as I did, I could personally feel my blood pressure rise, and I know my face turned red as a tomato. I was going to _kill_ them. Sitting at the table in the far corner of my section was none other than David and Jake.

David was laughing, while Jake was smirking at me. _Really? Why did they have to do this to me? _

Once I realized I was doing nothing more than giving them both a hateful look, which was only feeding more and more into them, I quickly wipe the look off of my face and replace it with a smile, before walking over to the two of them.

"What are you two morons doing here?" I ask, resting my hand on David's shoulder and giving it a hard squeeze. He instantly cowered down, grabbing my hand and trying to pry it off of him but I was holding on too tight. Jake's eyes traveled from my hand on David's shoulder up to me and smirked, I simply remained smiling. I was _trying_ to stay as professional as possible; my supervisor was within ear shot.

"Well," Jake says glancing up at me, and smirking. He could see through my fake smile, and I knew David could too. He, unlike Jake wasn't just giving it back to me, in fact, he was sitting back and watching as Jake did all the tormenting. "We were just _starving_, so we decided to grab a bite to eat. Getting to torment you is just a added bonus,"

**_Out of all the restaurants in Jersey, and you chose this one. _**I slightly glare at him as flip my notebook open. "What can I get you?" I ask, trying my hardest to stay professional.

Jake smiles at me before reaching over and taking the menu. He lays it on the table in front of him, and then proceeds to flip through the menu at a super slow pace, all the while humming an extremely annoying tune.

I bite my bottom lip, in attempt to keep my cool when David catches my eye. I look at him to find him shaking his head, and struggling to hold in his laughter. He was clearly enjoying the show that Jake was putting on. I glare at him, which just causes him to burst out in laughter.

Jake simply ignores David, and keeps looking through the menu. Finally, after five minutes of silence, I speak up in hopes to speed this torturous process. "Anything look interesting to you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looks up to me and shakes his head. "No, not really. I think I'm going to need a few minutes."

In order to keep from going off, I bite the inside of my cheek, and send him a dirty look. He simply smirks and turns back to the menu. I then turn to David, eyebrow rose. "Would you like to order?"

He smirks. "No, I think I'll wait on him."

I simply roll my eyes. "Of course, I have other things to do, so when you two pinheads decide to stop being jerks, let me know," And with that, I turn around and walk off.

I was standing in the waitress section, working on my drinks for another order when my supervisor walked up to me. "Maia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I say sitting the glass down on my tray and picking up another cup to start my next drink. "What's up?"

"Well," She says stepping closer to me, so that the other waitresses couldn't hear her."I couldn't help but over hear your conversation back at the table with the two guys, and I can't say I liked it too much."

I turn to look at her, and struggle to keep my laughs in.

Slightly confused, she raises an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

I just shake my head. "I'm sorry for the way I handled that, but you don't understand. That was my boyfriend and his pain in the ass cousin; they came in and requested to sit in my section just so they can give me hell."

She turns to look back out the door to where Jake and David were sitting. I lean back slightly to see them turned toward me, laughing. David smirks, while Jake gives me an innocent smile and waves at me. I roll my eyes and turn back to my supervisor. "See what I mean? They're asses,"

She turns back to me and is fighting laughter herself. "I do see,"

I nod as I sit the last cup down on the tray. "Yes, believe me, I would never talk to a customer like that normally, these two are just idiots."

She nods her head, laughing slightly. "I understand, and as far as I'm concerned, I didn't see or hear a thing," She replies with a wink before turning and walking off.

I watch her walk away, and smile to myself. Once I had stopped laughing, I pick the tray up and deliver the drinks before heading back over to David and Jake's table. "And how is it going guys? Are you ready to order?" I ask.

Jake simply closes his menu and looks up to me. "Yes, we are."

"Ok," I say reaching for my notepad once again. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take water," David responds. I simply glance at him, warning him. He doesn't seem to be threatened and only stares back. I roll my eyes before writing it down and turning to Jake. "And for you?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not really in the mood for anything, thank you though."

I simply look to him, and he raises an eyebrow at me in return. "Seriously? You don't want _anything_?"

He shakes his head no.

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. "As you wish,"

"EXTRA ICE IN THAT WATER," I hear David shout after me. Instead of replying verbally, because I knew I would lose my job if I did, I simply throw my hand in the air and wave it as a signal of hearing him.

"AND LEMON TOO!" I hear Jake shout, this time I simply continue walking. "THREE OF THEM!"

A few minutes later I return to the table and place a glass of water in front of David, as well as a container with some lemons in it.

"I wanted the lemon in the water," David says looking up to me.

I stare at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was serious. When he doesn't reply, but raises an eyebrow at me, I lean forward grab a lemon and throw it into the glass, causing it to splash out of his cup and onto his shirt.

He looks to me, in shock and I smirk. I then turn to Jake "Would you like to order now?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'll take a coke."

"That's it?"

He simply nods.

I roll my eyes again and turn to get his drink. After placing the drink in front of him, I turn to tend to my other customers. After about ten minutes, I return to their table. "Are you two going to eat anytime today or are you going to continue to be asses and just sit here hogging up a table and continue to keep me from my break?"

David looks to Jake, who just nods and smiles.

Hoping to finally get somewhere, I reach for my notepad. "Okay, what do you want?"

David speaks up first. "I want a cheeseburger, well done no cheese, extra onions, no pickles, no ketchup, add mayo, a side of fries, extra crispy, and with no seasoning."

I look to him and raise an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

He nods and I turn to Jake. "And for you?"

"Hmm," he closes his menu and looks up at me. "I would like the shrimp scampi, with no garlic, a side of steamed vegetables, but no broccoli, and a side of the garlic potatoes also with no garlic,"

I simply look up to him and raise an eyebrow at him. "So you basically want shrimp in melted butter, steamed carrots, and a side of mashed potatoes?"

He simply smiles, and nods his head.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes as I look between the two of them. "Anything else?"

"No, we're good." David replies handing me his menu.

I then snatch Jake's menu from his hand and shoot them a look before walking off to put their order in.

"OH wait a minute," Jake yells after me.

I stop, but don't turn around. I bite my tongue, and take a deep breath before turning around to face them. "Yes Jake?"

"Can I get a side of Jack for my coke?"

Instead of even replying, I simply turn on my heel and walk off toward the kitchen, leaving them laughing hysterically behind me.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I managed to get David and Jake's food and deliver it to them. Three trips back to the kitchen later, because apparently we didn't get their food just right, they had finally managed to finish their meal, without me killing them.

Simply not giving them the option for dessert, because it had been over an hour, I print their receipt and take it over to the table. They both look up as I approach the table, and I slam it down in front of David. "Here, have a nice day,"

"Whoa whoa, what about desert?" David objects.

"Sorry fresh out," I reply, raising an eyebrow at him. I swear he was going to get hell back for this. I don't think he realized he had to spend a very long weekend alone with me in New York, miles away from our families.

"Of everything?" Jake asks, and I quickly nod my head. "How is that? You can't be out of _everything_,"

"We are, sorry." I reply, showing no emotion what so ever.

Jake scoffs as he looks behind me and sees my supervisor walking around. He smirks before raising his hand. "Excuse me, miss."

She looks up and locks eyes with me, seeing the desperation in mine. She discreetly nods before walking over, and putting on her warmest smile. "Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"Yes, this fine young lady," At that, I look to Jake, and give him a glare. He smirks at me, and I see David shoot him a look as well out of the corner of my eye before he continues on. "Said that you are out everything dessert wise that simply can't be true right?"

My supervisors face falls from her smile. "I'm sorry sir, but she's telling the truth. We don't have any left in the store,"

"But then how did that guy over there," He points to the waitress carrying a piece of cake to a table. "Get anything?"

She turns to look where he was pointing before back to him. "He ordered the last piece, I'm so sorry sir."

"Well this is just ridiculous, I wanted dessert,"

"Then may I suggest you head on down the road to dairy queen because we simply don't have anything."

For the first time, in all the years I have known Jake, he was completely speechless. I couldn't help but smile in victory at both him and David, as they both looked at us, amazed.

"Have a nice day," My supervisor says, shooting them both a smile before turning to walk away. She discretely winks at me before walking off to talk to another customer.

I bite my bottom lip in order to hold in my laughter. "So, will that be cash or credit?" I ask turning to them and giving them both triumphant smiles.

_**Don't forget to review! It's the key to faster updates! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I didn't really get the reviews I was wanting, but that's okay. I'm feeling generous today. I'm getting ready to head into the city with my family to shop, so I'm posting this now. Enjoy loves.**_

Maia – May 21st, 2013

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" I say climbing into David's waiting car. I shut the door behind me and turn to look at him.

As soon as I turn to look at him, he was laughing hysterically.

"You're such a jerk." I reply turning to face forward and crossing my arms across my chest.

He manages to calm down and reaches out to grab my hand. I so badly wanted to yank my hand away in frustration but I couldn't make myself do it. It was always the small things like this that he did that made me realize why I loved him so much. He could drive me insane, make me want to pull my hair out and he could without a doubt be a total pain the ass, but he was my pain in the ass. I loved everything about him. "I'm sorry okay? It was Jake's idea," He says, his thumb running slowly over my hand.

"And yet you went a long with it." I reply sarcastically, turning to look at him.

He smiles apologetically at me. "I'm sorry Maia, I really am. I promise from now on I will never, ever listen to any idiotic ideas that Jake has."

I instantly raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, sure."

He rolls his eyes at me, playfully before reaching in the backseat and grabbing my bag with my change of clothes. He hands it to me, and I start to dig through it as he pulls the car out of the parking lot and starts to the highway.

A few short minutes, and a few not so subtle looks and whistles from David, later I had managed to successfully change from my work uniform into my sweats. Once I throw my bag back into the backseat I turn to him, to find him looking back and forth between me and the road, and smirking. "What?"

He chuckles and shakes his head before turning back to the road. "Nothing, I'm just enjoying the show."

I give him a look before rolling my eyes and smacking his arm. He only laughs. "You are such a perv."

He glances over at me out of the corner of his eye and gives me that adorable half smirk. "Guilty as charged,"

I once again roll my eyes before reaching down and pulling my phone out of my purse. I quickly send a message to my mom letting her know that we were on our way into the city before leaning back into my seat.

Once I was settled David reaches over and intertwines his right hand with my left, and rests it on the center console.

I smile over to him and lean up to kiss his cheek. He flashes me a grin and turns to focus his attention back on the road while I turn back to sit back in my seat. We stay silent for the entire ride, not feeling a need to speak; we were just comfortable with being together.

About forty five minutes, we had finally arrived in New York. It was normally about a twenty five minute drive, thirty at the most, but we had come into a bit of traffic, which slowed us down drastically. David quickly parks the car before jumping out and grabbing our bags and everything we would need before we walk down the crowded sidewalk to our hotel.

Once we reach the hotel, we walk in and I take in the amazing décor. I walk through the lobby behind David while looking around in amazement; the lobby was so beautiful, that I couldn't wait to see the rest of the hotel. David sits our bags down near the desk before approaching it.

"Hello," The chirpy brunette behind the counter says as soon as David approaches. "Welcome to the Manhattan Hotel here in Times Square! Do you have a reservation with us?" She asks, smiling. _She's a little too chipper for my taste_, I decided as I walked up and stood beside David, _nobody was that happy all the time_**. **

Without even looking to me David reaches out and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I smile to myself and wrap my arm around his torso, and lean my head on his shoulder, sleepily as he gives the woman our information. "Yes, it's under Griffin,"

"Just one moment," She replies typing away on her computer. David turns his head to me and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead before turning back to the woman. "Yes, Mr. Griffin I have you down for a king sized room overlooking Broadway for the next three nights,"

David just nods his head and slides his card toward her without saying a word. She quickly types in the rest of his information before returning his card back to him. He quickly slides it back in his wallet and then hands his wallet to me, knowing we had a better chance of him not losing it if I had it. I take it from him and slip it into my purse, as the woman hands two room keys to us. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Griffin enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," David says flashing a grin toward her before turning and leading me toward the elevator, the bellhop following along behind us with our bags.

"She thinks we're married," I say with a huge smile on my face as I snuggle my face further into his shoulder as he walks us down the hall.

"Ehh let her think what she will." He says leading me onto the elevator. Once we were all inside, he reaches forward and pushes the button for the tenth floor. "Besides, it's not like we won't be one day," He says leaning down and whispering in my ear. My only response was the shivering from the chill that was sent down my spine.

David looks to me, giving me a knowing smirk just as the elevator dings and the doors shoot open. He moves his hand to the small of my back and leads me off of the elevator and down the hall to our room.

Once we were inside the room, I part ways with David to look over the luxurious space as he takes our bags from the bellhop and moves them to our room.

I quickly take in the place that we will be spending the next few days in, in awe. It was absolutely beautiful, and just downright amazing. There was a bedroom with a king sized bed, a seating room, a huge bathroom, and even a mini kitchen area stocked with a mini fridge, a sink and a coffee pot. _These people know what they're doing._

I make my way through out of the mini kitchenette and back into the seating room. I could hear David still shuffling around in the bedroom so I padded my way across the room to the double glass pane doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. I easily push the doors open and step out onto the balcony.

I smile to myself, taking in all the scenery. Our room was over looking Broadway, so you could see the theaters, along with many different buildings. The lights were bright, and the world continued on down below, despite the lateness of the hour. I loved every minute of it, and I couldn't wait to move here permanently to attend Julliard.

I gasp, and jump slightly when I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist, but instantly calm down knowing it was David.

He leans down, his arms still around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder. "So, what's the verdict?" he asks, pulling me back into him and hugging me tightly.

I smile as I allow myself to snuggle back into his embrace, and my hands come to rest on top of his arms around me. "This is truly amazing David, I love it. The hotel is perfect, it has the most amazing view" I quickly shuffle around in his arms so that I was facing him. I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck while his arms around my waist tighten. "And the best part is I get to enjoy all of this while spending the entire weekend alone with you. I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary present, thank you so much baby."

He smiles as he leans down and kisses me, leaving me breathless as usual. "You're more than welcome babe," He smiles down at me. "So are you ready for bed? We have a busy day tomorrow."

All I could do was nod, as a yawn escaped my lips. Today had been exhausting, and I was more than ready to crawl in bed and snuggle with my boyfriend. Plus, the sooner we got to bed, the sooner we could get started on everything he had planned for us to do this weekend.

David chuckles as he turns and leads me into the hotel room. He pulls me into our room, and we quickly change into our pajamas. We no more than crawl in bed, and snuggle into each other's arms before we were out.

* * *

The next morning I was stirred from my peaceful slumber by the sound of David's voice, along with the most amazing aroma of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee.

I allow myself to fully wake up and for my eyes to flutter open. I reach up and rub the sleep from my eyes as I push myself up in the amazing memory foam mattress. I smile, when I see David walking toward me in a pair of black basketball shorts, and white t-shirt, and carrying a big cup of steaming coffee. His hair was still a mess, and his eyes were still slightly puffy, giving away that he hadn't been awake too long.

He smiles and hands me the cup, to which I gratefully take, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He smiles at me goofily as I lower the coffee cup from my lips and reach over to sit it on the bedside table.

"Good morning baby," He says leaning in and kissing me. "How did you sleep?"

I smile as I stretch. "I slept like a baby, how about you?"

He smiles. "Same here," He says leaning and kissing me once more. "Are you hungry?" He asks standing up and walking back over to where he had left our food. As soon as he asked, my stomach growled, and we both laughed. "I take that as a yes," He says winking at me, causing me to blush.

He carries the tray over to the bed, and sits down beside me. Once he was comfortable he moves the tray so that we could both easily reach it. "Oh, and these are for you," He says grabbing the bouquet of red roses that was resting on the tray also. "Happy anniversary baby,"

I take them from him and smile up at him. "Happy anniversary David, thank you so much," I quickly lean in and kiss him. "I love them, but I love you more."

He smiles, kissing me once more. "I love you too," He continues to kiss me before finally pulling away. "Alright Maia, eat up. We have a big day ahead of us."

An hour later, we had finished eating, showered, and were ready to go about our day. We set out from the hotel, arm in arm and started toward the ABC studios. It was only seven a.m. and we were on our way to see GMA, as we were both major fans of the morning news show.

After about five minutes of walking, we arrive, and gather around in the large group of audience members that stand outside the studios. David moves us closer to the front, so that I could see, with being the short person I am, and he moves to stand behind me. I smile and lean back into his embrace as his arms go around my waist.

The show was amazing, as cheesy as that sounds. I'm a total nerd, as well as David, so we both actually really enjoyed getting to see the news cast. We got to see the entire cast, in one of their segments that took place outside. I had a total fan girl moment when I got to shake hands and get a picture with Josh Elliot, the head news anchor on the show. I also got to meet and talk to Robin Roberts, one of the two main hosts of the show, for a few minutes while they were on commercial.

After the show was over, David and I set off just walking around Times Square, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city. We continued to walk until we ended up in Central Park.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity, David quickly pulls me into an old bookstore just across the street, and we both set off to find a book to read while in the park. After forty five minutes of searching David settles on The Great Gatsby while I settle on Jane Austin. Completely happy with our choices, we make our way to the register, where we purchase our books and two large coffees.

After making our purchases we once more intertwine our hands and make our way across the street to Central Park. Once inside, we find a huge shady tree and settle down. David sits down first, leaning back against the tree, and I move to sit in between his legs so that I could lean back on to him.

We spent the next couple hours like this, reading, drinking coffee, talking and just relaxing. I was having such an amazing time, doing something so simple, that I didn't want it to end, but I was also excited for the show tonight. I couldn't wait to move to New York after graduation with David, so that we could do this kind of thing all the time. Not to mention, far away from all the drama that comes with living in such a small hometown like ours _and_ I could have him all to myself twenty four seven. It was going to be perfect.

We stay like this for as long as we can, neither of us wanting to ruin this amazing moment, but we both know we had to get a move on. The show started in just two and a half hours, and we still had to go back to the hotel, shower, and get ready.

Reluctantly, I stand up and hold my hand out to help David up. He smiles up at me before taking my hand and allowing me to help him up. We move to throw our coffee cups away and stash our books into my purse before he wraps his left arm around my shoulders. I smile and wrap my right around his waist and we head off toward our hotel.

Two hours later, I walk out of the bathroom in a black dress that fell to about mid thigh. The upper half of the dress, along with the long sleeves was black sheer lace, while the rest was just simple black material. With the dress, I had paired a pair of bright blue open toe pumps. My hair was down and curled to perfection while my eye makeup was done to match the dress, dark and smoky.

Upon walking into the bedroom, I was greeted with lovely sight of my lovely boyfriend. David was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a blue button down shirt, and a black dress jacket, minus a tie. He was freshly shaved, and his hair was styled to perfection with not one hair out of place, but that was nothing new with him. Even if his hair was messy, it was perfectly messy. He had a real problem.

I clear my throat and his head shoots up away from his phone that he was texting away on, from his spot on the bed. Upon seeing me, his eyes widen and I smirk. "So, how do I look?" I ask, twirling around in a circle.

Within an instant he had jumped up and was standing in front of me. His arms were around my waist and he had me pulled into him.

I smile up to him and couldn't help but notice how his shirt made his blue eyes pop, and appear to be even more gorgeous than they already were.

"You look amazing baby," He says leaning down and kissing me slightly.

I pull away and smile up at him. "Thank you babe," I reach up and adjust the collar of his shirt. "You don't look so bad yourself there handsome,"

He smiles as my hands move down his chest to wrap around his torso. "Are you ready to go?" he asks smiling down to me.

I quickly reply with a nod. "Lead the way Mr. Griffin,"

We arrive at the theater ten minutes later, and were instantly shuffled inside, and to our seats, which were amazing I might add. We were only three rows away from the stage, and I was in total awe, from not only being so close, but because we were going to see my favorite show _Chicago_.

As soon as the show was over, David led me outside the theater and down the street to Sushi Zen, which he had made a reservation for weeks ago, knowing how much I loved Sushi. We were seated at our table right away and spent the next hour eating different kinds of Sushi, talking, flirting, and just simply enjoying being together.

After enjoying our meal, we headed back to the hotel, but took our time. We slowly strolled through Times Square, hand in hand, just looking around and enjoying the hectic night life that was New York City.

Finally, we reached our hotel and were back in our room. As soon as the hotel door shut I lean down and start to remove my shoes, with one hand propped up on the wall for support. I loved heels, and wore them often, but my feet were killing me after walking around the city.

Once I had them off, I throw them in the corner and follow David into the bedroom. I walk to my side of the bed and check my phone, replying to a message from my mom and Selena before turning back to him.

I watch him as he kicks his shoes off near his suitcase, before removing his suit jacket and laying it on the back of the chair in the far corner of the bed. Once he was settled, he turns to me and walks to stand in front of me.

His hands automatically come to a rest on my hips, pulling me into him, and mine go around his neck. He smiles down at me. "So, did you like the show?"

A huge smile spreads across my face. "Like it? I _loved_ it, thank you _so much_ baby. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going repay you for everything you have done for me this weekend,"

He laughs, slightly shaking his head at me. "Shh" he says leaning in and kissing me with as much passion as he could. We both pull back breathless a few minutes later "You talk way too much," He whispers, his lips still on mine.

Instead of replying, I simply dive back in and kiss him with everything in me. Catching on, David deepens the kiss and eases me back onto the bed.

**_Yay, okay so their in the city. Next chapter will also take place in New York and you will get to see some of their adventures. The chapter after though, bahahaha, shit will hit the fan. Be prepared._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Sunday loves!**

David – May 23rd, 2013

I had been lying in bed, just watching Maia sleep for the last hour. Yes, I know that sounds super creepy, but it's not. I've always enjoyed watching her sleep, she just looks so peaceful, and I know that's the only time she can manage to be free from her crazy hectic life.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Maia started to stir. She wasn't fully awake yet, and I smile as I watch her stretch, before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes instantly lock with mine, and a huge smile spreads across her face. "Morning,"

I smile back down at her. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?"

"Mmm, I slept like a baby. I wish my bed was this comfortable," She says reaching up and stretching.

I continue to smile at her as I watch her. Finally, she turns back to me, still smiling.

"So," I say slowly sitting up, she follows suit and sits up beside me. "Are you hungry? I figured we could eat before we got going today,"

She nods, reaching over to grab her phone off the nightstand. "Sure,"

"Alright," I say climbing out of bed and across the room to get the menu for room service. "I'll call and order something,"

She sits her phone back down on the nightstand before climbing out of bed also. "Okay, do you care if I get a quick shower while you do that?"

I shake my head as I sit back down on the bed and pick up the phone. "No, go ahead." I say dialing the number.

"Thanks baby," She says running over to me and kissing me softly before turning and heading for the bathroom.

An hour later, we had ate our breakfast, and we were both ready to go. After making sure we had everything we needed, we headed out hand in hand into the city. An hour, and a subway ride later, we were standing in line, waiting to load onto the ferry that would take us across the bay to Liberty Island.

I was standing behind Maia in the line, but she was turned around facing me. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and her head was buried in my chest. She was excited to be going to the Statue of Liberty, it was all she could talk about all morning, but she was also freaking out. She wasn't a big fan of water, especially water that she couldn't see her feet in. She was freaking out about having to go out, even in the little bay.

I had my arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly to me. Occasionally I would lean down and whisper something comforting in her ear, and kiss her forehead, but there was no use. She already had her mind made up.

"Baby do you want to go back to the hotel? We don't have to do this you know," I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

She shakes her head no, without ever moving from her position. "No, I'm okay." She says, but due to her face being buried in my chest, it came out muffled.

I chuckle slightly. "Are you sure Maia? This our last chance,"

Instantly, her head snaps up and she sees the line moving in front of us, signaling it was time to load the ferry. She looks back to me with wide eyes.

"We don't have to do this; we can back to the hotel." I say following her gaze back to the moving line in front of us.

She automatically shakes her head. "No, I want to do this, just" She turns back to me, and I could tell how scared she was at that moment. "Just don't let anything happen to me," She says looking up until our eyes were locked.

"Of course not," I reply automatically, and I feel her relax slightly. "I would never let anything happen to you Maia,"

She smiles at me gratefully before pulling me toward the ferry.

Five minutes later we were loaded and ready to go. Maia was standing in front of me once more, in the same position that she was moments before. I could tell she was trying to focus on anything but the fact that we were now moving on the water.

"Maia," I say leaning down so I could whisper in her ear again. "You're fine, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, please relax."

I lean back up and plant a kiss on her forehead, and shortly after, she slowly pulls back so that she was looking up at me.

I look down to her and smile. "Hey gorgeous, it's about time you show your face,"

This causes her to smile. "You're such a dork."

"I know, but I'm your dork." I say, causing her to laugh. The sound of it just made my smile grow. I loved her laugh; it was honestly the best sound in the world. Yeah, I think it's safe to say, I have it pretty bad.

She rolls her eyes playfully as she laughs. Finally, she calms down and smiles up at me. "Seriously David, thank you. You're amazing. I love you,"

"I love you too baby," I say leaning down and kissing her.

When we pull back a few moments later, we turn around to find a random older lady, who had been sitting on the stool next to where we stood, smiling up at us.

I smile politely as well as Maia does, before she speaks up.

"I'm sorry," The older lady starts, causing both Maia and I to look at her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, or intrude on your moment, but I just wanted to tell you two that you are probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. And you," She says pointing to me. I raise an eyebrow, confused, and Maia looks to me and smirks, but the lady doesn't notice. "You're so sweet. What you just did for her was amazing. You don't see many young men like you these days," She turns to Maia now. "You're lucky sweetheart; keep him and don't let him go."

At this, Maia turns to look up at me, and she tightens her grip around my waist. "I don't ever plan on it."

All I could do was smile down at her, and before I knew it, she was crashing her lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and snake my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me completely. Just as I go to deepen the kiss, the old lady starts again.

"Oh you two are just too cute." Maia and I both stop mid kiss and pull away, laughing.

Later that night, we had finally made it back from our trip to the Statue of Liberty. We had a great time, well after we got off the ferry anyway. We spent the day at the Statue of Liberty, and enjoyed seeing it for the first time, together. We even got our picture made in front of it, by the same old lady that had talked to us on the ferry.

Getting back on the ferry on the way back, Maia seemed to be a lot more at ease. After we got off, we headed straight back to the hotel, where we are now getting ready to head out for dinner.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maia walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a flowy white tank top. Her hair was curled to perfection and she looked truly beautiful.

I look down to my own outfit, which consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans, and a simple untucked white button down shirt. I chuckle and look back up to her. She seems to catch on and starts laughing as well. "How do we always do this?" I ask, motioning between the two of us.

She shrugs as she walks toward me. She was still laughing. "I don't know, I guess great minds just think alike."

"Mmhm, that's it." I say leaning down and kissing her.

She smiles and allows me to pull her into me as I continue to kiss her. I had just moved to deepen the kiss when she places her hand on my chest and pushes me back. "David, we have somewhere to be."

I groan as I reluctantly nod, knowing that she was right. "Alright, alright. Let's go," I quickly move to gather my stuff while Maia grabs her purse before we head toward the door.

We make our way down the busy sidewalk until we reach Palm's Steakhouse. I had only been there a few times, but I had loved it. Maia and I had talked about it in the past and she mentioned she had never been, so I decided what better time for her to try it, than when we were in the city.

It was pretty packed, which was to be expected on a Saturday night, but we quickly got seated and ordered. We spent the next hour and a half talking, eating and enjoying being in each other's company.

After dinner we were walking hand in hand down the crowded sidewalk when suddenly, I stop.

Maia automatically comes to a halt and turns to look at me, confused. "David what are you doing? The hotel is still down the road," She trials off when she follows my gaze. Instantly, her eyes light up.

"What do you say Maia, in the mood for a frozen hot chocolate?" I ask nodding to the building in front of us, Serendipity.

She nods eagerly; Serendipity has been her number one favorite movie for as long as I have known her. She and I have always talked about coming here, but we had never had the chance. "Are you kidding?" She practically shouts, and grabs my hand. "Let's go!" She says pulling me toward the door.

I give in, and allow her to pull me inside, laughing.

A couple of hours later, we had finally made our way back to our hotel. As soon as we entered the room Maia automatically made her way to her suitcase and changed into her pajamas. Too tired from today's events to give her any crap, I do the same thing and we soon meet at the bed.

We quickly crawl in and she moves to lay with her head on my chest and her arm around my torso while my arm comes around her shoulders and holds her to me. We were both lying in silence. I was pretty sure Maia was already asleep, and I was half way there myself, when she spoke up.

"I really don't want to go home. These last three days have been so amazing," She says turning to look up at me, with her head still rested on my chest.

I move my hand up and down her back as I look down at her. "Neither do I,"

She frowns at me for a minute before a small smile spreads across her lips. "Well, there is a bright side here,"

"There is?" I ask confused. I wasn't seeing it clearly; I wanted to stay here with her forever and in the morning we would have to go back to reality. I was having a hard time with that.

She nods. "Yeah, in just a little over a year from now, we will be attending Julliard, together, and far, far away from our families. It'll be just the two of us."

At her words, all I could do was smile. It seemed so perfect. "I can't wait,"

She smiles as she leans up to kiss me. She pauses, her lips just inches from mine. "Me either," She whispers before leaning in and closing the distance between us.

**Next Chapter: Drama begins and shit hits the fan. **

**And can I just say your guys' comments made my day on the last chapter? It totally did. BUT I can't tell you guys what is going to happen, you have to stick around and read to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alrighty loves, there is a bit of a time jump, and I'm pretty sure there is one in the middle of the chapter but it's necessary to move on. Things will pretty much stay around the same time after this chapter! And here we go, shit's hitting the fan! Enjoy! (;**_

* * *

Maia – July 4th, 2013

I was suddenly jolted awake from my peaceful slumber by the sudden urge that I was going to be sick.

Quickly I throw the covers off of me and onto Cierra and run straight into my bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet I lean down just in time and empty all of the contents of my stomach. Having not felt too good yesterday, it didn't consist of much to start with.

As soon as I was sure I was finished, I push myself up and look in the mirror. I slightly grimace at my reflection. I turn the sink on and automatically begin to wash my face, hoping to get rid of the tear marks that had come because I hated throwing up. From there, I brush my teeth and use a bit of mouthwash. After I spit it out, I quickly pull my wavy hair up into a messy bun before turning the light off and walking back into my bed.

I make my way over to the bed and crawl back in, snuggling under the cover, hoping to get a little more sleep before I start this day.

Cierra turns her head to look at me, from where she had been staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were only half open, and it was clear I had woke her up when I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "I thought you were over this stupid stomach bug," She says softly.

I sigh at that. "So did I, but apparently not." I say with a grimace.

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Hun, hopefully it'll pass soon and you'll be back to normal, I know it's had you pretty miserable."

"Yeah, I sure hope so." I mumble before snuggling further under the covers and drifting back off to sleep.

Later that day, once Cierra and I had caught up on some more sleep, and had actually woken at a normal hour, we quickly got ready and headed next door to her and David's house for their family's annual Fourth of July cookout.

David and Cierra's parents threw this cookout every year for all of their family and friends. Our entire group, me, Lucy, Selena, Josh (Selena's boyfriend), and Jake were always invited as we were all close to Cierra and David.

Usually, I love going to the Griffin's for their cookout, but today I just wasn't feeling it. I still hadn't recovered from this morning, I even woke up two more times after that and got sick. I just didn't feel up to sitting around and pretending to be happy all day when I was really miserable. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, and snuggle up to David, but I couldn't ask him to do that. He always enjoyed getting to hang out with his friends and family during this cookout so I kept my mouth shut.

All of my friends were in the pool, David included, while the grownups sat around and talked and David's dad stood at the grill. I was sitting on one of the poolside chairs, just staring off in space when I heard a voice behind me.

"Maia what's wrong with you?" I turn around to see Jake, standing behind me. He raises an eyebrow at me before walking around and sitting in the chair next to me. "You're not acting like yourself, what's up?" He adds.

I shrug. "It's nothing; I'm just not feeling all that well today."

He gives me a look. "It can't be just nothing, because no offense but you look like crap."

I turn to him, with my jaw hung open, which causes him to laugh. "Thanks jerk!"

He tries to calm down, but his laughter only gets worse. "I – I'm sorry Maia," He says in between laughs. "I really am, but you just don't look good. What's wrong?"

I roll my eyes and shrug again. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

His face grows serious, which is rare for him. This whole thing is rare for us, we've always picked on each other and gave each other crap, but I knew he could see right through me. He and I had grown close over the years, and I considered him one of my good friends. Despite us always joking around, he really was good person who really did care about his friends. "Seriously Maia,"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I _am_ serious Jake; it'll pass in a few days. Now, go swim with everyone else,"

"No," He says pointedly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you."

I roll my eyes at him before turning back to the pool where everyone else was still playing. "Yeah, well David tried that already and it didn't work, so what makes you think you can get away with it?"

Just about that time, David walks up running his towel over his wet hair. "Maia," He says as he moves to sit on the end of my pool chair.

"No David," I start as his hand comes to rest on my knee and he starts to rub it soothingly. "I already told you," I shoot him a look then turn to Jake and shoot him the same look "the both of you that I just don't feel good, and I don't want to go swimming. End of argument."

At this, Jake just holds his hands up in surrender before standing up and making his way back to the pool. Both David and I watch Jake as he walks toward the pool and jumps in before David turns to look at me. "Maia what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing David, I just don't feel –"

"You don't feel good," He says cutting me off. "Yeah I know, I got that the first ten million times you responded with that answer, but what exactly is wrong Maia? I can't help you if you don't let me in on what's going on."

I simply shrug. "I don't know, I'm just nauseous, and it's getting on my nerves because any sudden movements I make I get sick to my stomach. There's not much you can do, I just have to wait it out,"

He looks me over, obviously debating what to do, but he eventually gives in and sighs. "Alright, let me sit with you." He moves us around so that he was sitting with his back to the chair and I was sitting in front of him in between his legs. I close my eyes and lean back into his embrace. Within minutes of him rubbing soothing circles on my stomach, I was out.

* * *

Maia – August 12th, 2013

"Ugh, come on!" I shout falling back onto my bed and fighting with the zipper on my jeans. "Why won't you freaking zip?!" I shout out into the empty bedroom. The only other soul in this room was our family yorkie Olivia. She simply looks up at me, gives me a weird look and lays her head back down on the bed.

Finally, I manage to get them zipped up all the way and jump up. "AHA!" I shout once again to no one in particular. I quickly pull on my shirt and then turn to look in my floor length mirror at my reflection. First day of senior year, everything had to be perfect.

I was still standing sideways and staring at my reflection when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in," I shout, knowing it was David.

I turn my head just as the door swings open and in enters David. He smiles as he makes his way over to me. "Good morning gorgeous, how are you today?" He asks leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I turn to look back in the mirror and grimace. "I've been better."

At that, he turns me so that he could look me in the eyes. "Maia, what's wrong?"

I shrug. "I don't know, I'm just like so bloated that my pants are way too tight and uncomfortable, and I'm just miserable."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. "Then wear something else,"

I shake my head. "I can't, I've already tried everything. I don't feel good in anything I've tried on."

He reaches down and takes my face in his hands. "I think you look beautiful no matter what,"

For the first time that morning, I smile a real, genuine smile. He was too sweet, and _way_ too good to me.

First day of senior year wasn't all everyone had cracked it up to be. It was the same thing as every other day of school, shuffling around to find your classes, long lines in the cafeteria, and tons of homework already. It was far from different, or special.

The only thing that got me through the long torturous day, that was already crappy because I didn't feel well, was knowing auditions for this year's school production was afterwards. I was excited, because it was the first time the drama department was getting back together since last year. I had missed acting; it was always an escape from my previous crappy home life and my dark past. I enjoyed it more than anything. I couldn't wait to get into this year's show.

After the final bell, I stuff my bag into my locker and shut it just as David walks up to me. He leans down and kisses me sweetly as he intertwines our hands. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," I say smiling up at him. "Bring it on,"

He smiles and drags me across the school to the auditorium where the drama department hosts all their performances. When we walked in, the room was filled. The entire drama department sat in the first couple of roles, and then people who weren't apart of the department, but were still trying out were sitting a couple roles back. My mom was on stage, talking to a few people who work props and different things like that.

David lets go of my hand and walks over to a few people to talk to, while I meet my mom at the end of the stairs that lead to the stage, since she was on her way down. "Hey momma,"

"Hey honey," She says reaching out and wrapping her arms around my shoulder as she steps off the final step. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks as we make our way over to where she would sit along with the other drama sponsors, who would make the final decisions on casting.

"Not really," I mumble.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you still can tell you don't feel good," She starts.

"No!" I shout automatically. "I am NOT giving this up just because I have some stupid little bug. Mom you know how much I've missed this,"

"I know," She starts as she turns to look around. "Ok, well let's get this show on the road then if you're still in it,"

"I am," I assure her.

"Ok, good lucky honey." She says kissing my cheek before walking off and back on stage. I turn and walk over to where David was sitting, and sit down in seat next to him. He automatically reaches over wraps his arm around the back of my chair as we turn to face the stage.

An hour later, we were still sitting in the auditorium. This year's show was Pitch Perfect, as selected by me and Selena, when my mom had asked for suggestions. David and I were auditioning for Jesse and Beca, seeing as how they were the two main characters in the story. For the audition everyone had been paired up prior to today, with a partner of the opposite sex, seeing as how we were doing the fight scene outside the prison for our auditions. Of course David and I were paired together, and we had just finished our group audition. We had done pretty well, but there were still a few other groups that had to go.

We walk back and sit down in our original seats, and wait. After everyone was done with their group auditions then we all have to do a solo audition where we performed one of the songs from the movie.

After we sit down, David turns to talk to a kid from the drama department, who was sitting on the other side of him, while I turn back to the stage where my mom was talking to someone. They seemed to be arguing and I knitted my eyebrows confused together. Without saying a word, I get up and walk over to the end of the stage.

A smile spreads across my face when I see Jordan, who had been my biology partner since sophomore year, was the one talking to my mother. "What's going on?" I ask, causing them both to snap their heads toward me.

Jordan smiles to me and I return it before my mother turns to me, looking exhausted. "Jordan's partner didn't show up, so he has nobody to audition with."

"I'll do it," I say almost automatically. Both my mother and Jordan turn to look at me, confused and I can't say I didn't blame them. I wasn't sure why I had said it. It was so unlike me, David and I had always been partners – nobody else, but the answer had just come out before I realized what I was doing.

"What?" He asks, obviously just as amazed as I was in myself.

"I'll audition with him," My mother raises an eyebrow at me, as if asking what I was doing but I shrug. She knew just as much as I did what this could do to mine and David's relationship, but it she didn't stop me. I was just trying to help out a friend. "It's not fair that he didn't get a chance to audition for the role he wanted just because his partner bailed on him. Come on mom,"

She looks back and forth between Jordan and I before turning to look out in the crowd, to who I was assuming, was David, but I didn't turn to confirm it. While she continued on with her silent battle, I glance to Jordan to see him staring and smiling at me. I give him a quick smile before turning back to my mom. Just then, she sighs and begins to walk to the staircase. "Alright, go for it."

I smile and head toward the stairs, passing her on my way up and give her a smile. "Thanks mom,"

She just nods before turning around and walking back to her seat.

We quickly got in character and took our positions before we were given the signal to start when we wanted to.

I turn to Jordan and raise an eyebrow, asking if he was ready to go. He simply smirks and nods. I nod back and start to walk toward him.

_"Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" he says walking toward me and meeting me half way. _

_"Hey, you know you all you have to say is hey million dollar baby, you don't have to reference the specific actress," I say giving his shoulder a slight nudge. _

_He shoots me a look as we begin to walk down the walkway. "Damn, prison changed you." _

_I laugh slightly "Thanks for bailing me out," _

_The smile slowly disappears from his face as he comes to a stop in the middle of the walk way. "Oh, I didn't," He trails off looking behind me. _

_I give him a confused look before turning around to see what had caught his sight. My eyes widen and I snap back toward him. "You called my dad?" I shriek. _

_He gives me a sympathetic look. "Look, I'm sorry, but they were putting you in hand cuffs, it looked kinda serious. I didn't know what else to do." _

_"That doesn't mean you call my dad!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis. _

_"Who else was I going to call?" He shouts back, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here!" _

_"I didn't ask you to be!" _

_At that, he looked taken back, like he didn't know what to say. "I was just trying to help." He says almost in a whisper. _

_"I don't need your help!" I shout glaring at him. "You're not my boyfriend!" And with that, I turn around and stomp off toward my father, who was staring me down. As I was walking away, I could clearly hear the hatred in his voice as he spoke. _

_"Got it," _

"And cut," I hear my mother shout and I pause in my steps to turn and look at Jordan. He smiles at me as everyone in the auditorium jumps up, cheering and applauding.

I return the smile as he approaches me. "Thank you Maia, really. This means a lot to me that you would do this for me, with David and all."

I shake my head, cutting him off. "Don't worry about him; I'm glad I could help you out. You're really talented, and you should have a chance to show that off."

He just smiles as he reaches out and pulls me in for a hug. I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back.

"Thanks again," He says as we both move to step back.

I smile to him. "Again Jordan, it's no problem." He quickly winks at me before turning and walking off stage. Trying to hide the slight blush I had got from the simple and innocent action, I turn to look out in the crowd. By now, they had all settled down, and were talking amongst themselves. My mom was still talking to the other sponsors and David; he was glaring a hole right through me.

I sigh, realizing this wasn't going to be pretty. Despite the fact that nothing had happened, and nothing would happen, David could be pretty stubborn. Once he got an idea in his head, he would stick by it. I let out another sigh and turn to walk off stage. I make my way over to where David was sitting and sit down beside him. He had watched me from the moment I stepped off the stage until now, but now he just simply turned his head to ignore me.

I roll my eyes at his childish actions and move to sit next to Cierra and Selena until the solo auditions.

Two hours later; the auditions were finally over, and we were all waiting to see the results. We had been dismissed for an hour, while they made the final decisions. I had gone out with Cierra and Selena and grabbed dinner, completely ignoring David after how he acted earlier. If he seriously wanted to get mad at me for helping out a friend, then so be it.

After dinner we went into the auditorium to look for the posting. We wouldn't be doing a meeting to find out the roles, the doors were just open after seven until eight thirty and you were free to come and go when you were ready to find out.

Cierra, Selena and I walk arm in arm over to the bulletin board to find out if we made it. A huge smile spreads across my face, and I'll admit it all three of us freaked out for a minute over our roles, I was so excited that nothing could ruin my good mood. Well, until Cierra pointed to the name underneath mine.

**Main Cast:**

**Bumper – Cody Johnson **

**Aubrey – Cierra Griffin**

**Chloe – Selena Steele **

**Donald – David Griffin**

**Beca – Maia Steele **

**Jesse – Jordan Reynolds**

**_DON'T KILL ME? Don't forget to review! Brings the updates closer in time. (;_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**For my lovely anon: This story is rated M for mature and sensitive issues. Not smut. Sorry, I don't feel comfortable writing it, so no this story will not include it. **_

_**I'm feeling pretty generous so I'm going to post this chapter with few reviews, but from now on out I will not post unless I get more than 2 or 3 comments a chapter. I put so much time into this story, and two chapters aren't worth it. I DO appreciate all of you that do continuously review; it means a lot to me. Seriously! Also - some of your reviews make my day. You continuous two or three rock (: Anyways, enjoy.** _

* * *

Maia – August 13th, 2013

"Hey baby," I turn around from where I was getting my books out of my locker, to find David walking toward me. I look to my left to Selena who was waiting on me, and give her a look. She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow, nodding her head to David, insisting that she wasn't leaving me alone.

Not in the mood, I simply raise an eyebrow back at her in return, my look saying it all. She sighs, before turning and turns to walk off. David had watched us closely during our little exchange and rolls his eyes when Selena shoots him a dirty look before walking away. "Oh, so now you're talking to me?" I ask, dodging his kiss and turning back to my locker. Sure, I was being cold, but I was highly upset with him at the moment.

I hadn't talked to him since the auditions yesterday afternoon, when he made a point to ignore me for helping Jordan out. I, of course, had ignored him last night as well, but only after he started it with me. His hatred only grew after he found out that Jordan had been cast as the lead role and not him, at least that was what Cierra had told me. I wouldn't know, because like I said, I had skillfully avoided all his calls and texts since last night.

I turn to look at him, and roll my eyes at his confused look. Sure, he was an actor, but he wasn't that good. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh please David," I say turning to shut my locker and throwing my bag strap over my shoulder. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He stays silent, continuing on with the dumb act. "Oh come on David, you are one of the smartest people I know and I know you know what I'm talking about, but since you want to act like an idiot, I'll play along." I say narrowing my eyes at him. "What is your problem huh?" At that, his face hardens, and I know he has given up his act. "You are such an ass David, I was helping a friend. There's no reason for you to get mad and shut me out!"

"A friend huh?" He says, bitterly. "He's not just a friend Maia and you and I both know that!" At that, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" I shout, causing a few people to turn and look at us. I look away and allow myself to cool back down before turning back to David, once everyone had went on about their way of course.

"I have no idea what you are talking about David. He is, and has been my lab partner since the tenth grade. He's a friend, and only a friend. He is an amazingly talented person, and I thought he deserved a chance to show the school just that. It wasn't his fault that his stupid partner bailed on him, so he shouldn't have had to pay because of that. So, I'm sorry that I helped him out, I don't understand why you're mad about it, but I am. Okay? I'M SORRY! It was one friend helping another friend out and nothing else, so if you want to be mad at me about that, then go right ahead!" He rolls his eyes and turns to look out the window that was next to my locker.

"I'm not upset because you helped him Maia, I understand that, I really do! What I don't like is the fact that he has a crush on you, he is going to do nothing but swoop in and screw everything up for us!" He shouts throwing his hands up in the air, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Things are finally good for us Maia, for the first time since I can remember!" I roll my eyes at him, trying to ignore what he was getting at. He wasn't going to throw that in my face for once.

"Are you serious David? He does not have a crush on me," I snap back, and he gives me a look causing me to let out an exasperated sigh. "And even if he did, it doesn't matter! I love you David, not him. Have a little faith in us, no better yet, have a little faith in _me_!"

"I do, but Maia,"

"I'm done with this conversation David," I say pushing past him and walking down the hall to my first period before he could say anything and stop me.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after school had let out for the day, we were in the auditorium waiting for our first rehearsal to start. I was sitting with Jordan, looking over the script that my mom had already passed out when we first arrived, when David walks up to me. I chose to ignore him, and was still looking at the script in front of me when he decided to speak up.

"Maia," Slightly annoyed, I tear my eyes away from my script to look up at him.

"What David?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He says completely ignoring Jordan, and jumping straight to his point, not that I was complaining about that, but I was still fed up with his childish ways.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone," Jordan says standing up from his seat. I had just enough time to shoot him an apologetic look, to which he just simply shook his head, before he walked off.

"What does it matter?" I say whipping my head around to face David, glaring at him as I did so.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me and I'm sorry okay? I just want to be able to talk and for things to go back to normal before it's too late," He says, determination in his eyes. It had everything I had to not snap and give into him instantly, and he knew that. He knew exactly how to play me, and it bugged the hell out of me.

"And how do you plan to do that? We only have like three minutes before rehearsals start,"

"I know that," He says sighing. "That's why I was asking what you were doing tonight. I was thinking you could come by house, have dinner with my family and we could talk at some point." I turn my head, and look toward the stage where my mom was busy talking to Selena and Jordan, buying myself a little time to think it all over. I was just about to deny it when David grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his, causing my head to snap back toward him."Maia, baby please." He whispers, giving me one of those freaking looks that he knows I can't say no to. Man, he was good. I let out a long, exhausted sigh, as I felt myself giving into him.

"Okay fine," I hate what he can do to me. A huge smile spreads across his face and he moves to pull me into him. I don't move, just standing still as he hugs me.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you tonight alright?" I nod and he flashes me his signature smile before turning to walk off. I watch him walk away, and let out another sigh. He has been such a jerk over the last couple of days, but I've missed him more than I can ever begin to explain. Fighting with him was killing me, and only making me feel worse in the end. Hopefully all the stupid jealousy and fighting would be coming to an end after tonight.

"Alright everyone," I was pulled out of my trance when I hear my mother announce the group. She was still standing up on the stage with Selena and a few people standing behind her, but she was facing all of us as she gave out her directions. "We're going to get started, and I want to begin with Maia and Jordan, and the big kissing scene."

Instantly, my head snaps around to find David, who was standing on the other side of the auditorium with a few of the other guys. Despite him being so far away, I could without a doubt see the hurt and hatred in his eyes. He glances to me before turning to face my mother, glaring a hole right through her body. His hands curled into fists at his side as his mouth formed a hard, firm line. He was pissed.

**So much for that. Thanks a lot mom.**

* * *

Later that night, after a very awkward and tense rehearsal, I headed home to drop my stuff off and to change before heading over to David's. Upon arriving at his house, I was completely thrown off. David's whole mood and demeanor had drastically changed. "Hey baby!" He says a little too chipper as he pulls me into a tight hug upon opening the door.

I give him a quizzical look to which he simply just smiles and nods his head, almost not noticeably toward his parents, who were sitting on the couch watching us carefully.

"Oh," I mumble under my breath following his gaze. So he hadn't told his parents about how rocky our relationship had been the last few days, it all made sense now. "Hey," I exclaim, trying to sound like my normal self as I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck hugging him.

I sigh; enjoying being back in his arms, even if it was just for a few seconds and if we were acting as if nothing had happened the last couple of days. All too quickly, he pulls away and I'm left standing in the doorway, as he steps back.

"So, you wanna head up stairs?"

"Sure," I say fully stepping in and allowing him to shut the door behind me.

"Alright come on," He says grabbing my hand and leading me toward the stairs. "We'll be upstairs in my room." He says to his parents.

"Alright, dinner will be ready shortly. We'll let you guys know when," His mom says getting up from her spot on the couch and walking into the kitchen to check on her meal. David nods before pulling me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I move to rest in his desk chair while he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"So, are we okay?" David asks, slowly, as if he was afraid of my answer.

Over the last fifteen minutes we had actually sat down and talked everything out, in a grown up way. It was very different from our past conclusions, less yelling and I was very proud. I smile at him, and for a brief second I couldn't help but worry knowing that even if we are okay for now, we won't be soon.

"Yeah we're okay," At that, a huge smile spreads across his face and he reaches over and pulls me into his lap, kissing me eagerly. I couldn't help but laugh and wiggle around in his grip as he tickled my sides and repetitively kissed me all over my face. Despite my attempts to get away, I was enjoying every second of being back in his arms. Things had been so rocky with us over the last couple of weeks, that I had missed David more than anything. It was nice to be back to our normal, crazy selves, even if it was going to be short lived. I planned to enjoy it fully while I could.

David still had his arms around my waist holding me in his lap, but had calmed down with his head resting on my arm as we talked when we heard a knock on his bedroom door just a few minutes later.

I move to stand up to open the door but quickly fall back into David's lap as his arms go around my waist, stopping me from going anywhere. I let out a giggle as he yells out "Yeah?"

We both turn to face the door as it swings open, revealing Cierra. She smiles when she sees us. "Mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready" David nods and I start to stand up, only to be pulled back into David's lap once more. "And Maia, before you try to get out of it, she told me to tell you, you better stay for dinner or else."

At their mom's threatening words, all three of us started to laugh. "And knowing mom, I'd stick around if I were you." I couldn't help but laugh as David nodded his head, agreeing with his younger sister.

"Alright, I'll stay." Cierra smiled as she turned around to walk out.

"Okay, I'll see you guys downstairs." We both just nod and she disappears out the door.

It was then that David let go of me and finally allowed me to stand up. "I'm so glad things are back to normal with us. I missed you so much." David says standing and intertwining our hands. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I know, I've missed you too." He leans down and plants his lips on mine briefly.

"I love you baby,"

"I love you too" I say smiling up at him. He continues to stare at me, smiling for a moment before pulling me out his bedroom door to the hallway. "Come on babe, let's go. I'm starving."

**_Next Chapter: Things deffently will heat up, and our beloved Maia and David will be forced to deal with the consequences of their actions. It's just getting good!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, a whole hell of a lot happened this chapter so I'm not going to bore you with a super long author's note. Just remember, next update won't happen until I hit 30 reviews, so it's up to you guys. Enjoy. **

Maia – August 13th, 2013

"Maia," My head quickly snaps up from my plate, where I had been pushing my food around the plate, at the sound of my name.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to look at Christine.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks, eyeing me.

I bite my bottom lip as I look from her to John, Cierra and David, who were all now staring at me before turning back to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't eaten anything since you sat down," Cierra pipes in before her mother could reply.

"And we all know that's not you," David says taking my hand in his and running his thumb in a circular motion on the back of my hand. "What's wrong baby?"

"Oh," I say looking between the four of them. They were all looking at me in concern, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't deserve to be treated like this. Not after what I've done. "I'm still just sick to my stomach. It's no big deal,"

"You still have that bug?" Cierra asks in disbelief, and I turn to look at her. "You should _really_ go to the doctor over that, it's been like a month. Something could be wrong." She says raising her eyebrow at me.

I discreetly shoot her an evil glare before Christine speaks up once more. "Well maybe you should go upstairs and lie down sweetheart."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"No, that's a good idea." David says scooting his seat backwards and standing up, dragging me with him. "Come on, you can lie down in my room."

Before I could open my mouth to say anything David had already pulled me up and was halfway upstairs. Once we reach his room he lets go of my hand and I move over to his bed to lie down while he shuts the door. He moves to flip his stereo on and flips his over head light off, before sitting down on the other side of his bed. He quickly reaches over and turns on his lamp before crawling in bed beside me and pulling me into his arms.

My head automatically rests on his chest while his arms go around my frame. I close my eyes and allow myself to rest, and enjoy this moment while it's going to last. Pretty soon, I'm sure he won't have a thing to do with me, and that terrifies me. David is the only steady thing I've ever had in my life, and it would kill me to lose him.

After lying in silence for a few minutes, I hear David let out a sigh. "So, are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" he asks, running his hand through my hair.

I move and adjust so that I was still in his arms but so that I could look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Maia, you've been acting weird lately. I know something is bothering you, what is it?"

Instead of justifying him with an answer, I stare at him for a minute, to which he raises an eyebrow at me, waiting. I let out a sigh as I push myself up in to a seating position. "Alright, but I want you to keep an open mind about this okay?"

At the tone of my voice, he sits up as well. "Maia what's going on?"

As if on cue, my eyes started to tear up, without my control, and I began to shake my head. "You're right, I've been keeping something from you, but only because I don't want you to hate me."

You could see the confusion in his eyes automatically turn into concern as he tried to wipe the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "Maia, I could never hate you."

"No," I say shaking my head with more force this time. "Don't say that. Don't say something that you can't promise,"

"Maia," He says climbing off the bed and walking over to the door where I was now standing, in case I needed a quick exit. "Please," He says reaching up and cupping my face in his hands. "Tell me what is going on; you're starting to scare me."

* * *

"What in the hell is going on in here?!"

At the shrill sound of Cierra's voice, and David's bedroom door flying open, I automatically turn to face out the window, leaving David to argue with his sister while I try to wipe my face. After having a full blown out shouting match with David, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"Cierra, not now!" David shouts to his sister. "LEAVE!"

"No!" Cierra shouts as I turn around to face them once more. It was no use in trying to wipe my face. Tears were leaving faster than I could wipe them away. "_Dude_, why is she crying?" She shouts looking back and forth between David and me.

"_Dude_," David says, mocking her. "Get out. This isn't any of your damn business!"

"Yes it is!" Cierra shouts trying to make her way over to me. "She's my _best_ _friend_!"

David steps forward and successfully steps in her way, stopping her from taking another step toward me. "She's my _girlfriend_."

"It doesn't matter!" Cierra says pushing David so that he would move, causing him to stumble backwards and into the wall. For such a tiny girl, when she was truly mad she was the strongest person I knew. "What did you do to her?!" She shouts pinning David to the wall. David struggles for a minute to get lose, but it was obvious that Cierra had the upper hand. It was actually kind of amazing that little ole Cierra could trap her older brother. I had to refrain from laughing at them. I watch them as they yell back and forth before David finally breaks free from his sister's grip. They instantly start going down each other's throats again, and I groan in annoyance.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?" I shout not being able to stand to watch them fight. Not right now, not when my entire world was crashing down. "You two are so _fucking_ _stupid_." I say starting to walk across the room. I quickly grab my stuff off the bed and head toward the bedroom door.

I turn to walk out half expecting David to stop me, but he doesn't. I stop at the door and turn to look at him, to find him only staring at me. He wasn't saying a word, and it was killing me. I notice Cierra glancing back and forth between us, nodding her head toward me, as if she was telling David to go after me, but David just ignored her.

I watch David as he turns to walk back to his window, running his hands through his hair and I roll my eyes before turning around and walking out. I quickly make my way down the stairs and into the living room where Christine and John were curled up on the couch. He was watching TV while she was reading a book.

They both looked up as I walked in the room and tried to speak to me, but I was far too upset and hormonal to talk. So, instead of answering them, I simply pick up my pace and head straight for the door. I make my way out the door as I hear both John and Cierra yell after me, I was trying my hardest to get out of here before they could say anything to me, so I just started running.

I could hear yelling from behind me and I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Christine standing on the porch yelling after me while John was standing on the sidewalk yelling to Cierra, who was busy running after me.

When she had almost caught up with me, I try to pick up my pace but it was no use. Cierra was always too fast for someone _so_ tiny.

She reaches out and grabs my arm, halting me and turning me around to face her.

She shook her head when she saw that I had tears running down my cheeks. She lets out a heavy sigh before yelling something to her parents, to which I didn't understand. I was far too upset to comprehend.

I glance to John and Christine and barely make out them nodding at Cierra, through my tears before I feel Cierra pull me down the street toward my house.

* * *

"You do realize the last time we were up here; we were about fifty pounds lighter and were about six inches shorter right?" I ask, as I climb up into the tree house. I make sure to get my groundings before I turn around and grab her hand, pulling her up in the tree house with me. We really were getting older since neither of us could get up here anymore. "Well I was six inches shorter; you on the other hand have never had to worry about knocking yourself out."

"Ha-ha you are so funny," She says rolling her eyes. She quickly shuts the door in the floorboard before turning to me. "But this is where we came when we were younger, if we wanted to think or just get away, so it only seems fit."

"That's true," I say walking over to one of the beanbags in the corner and sitting down.

My entire life my dad had been a bad drunk, and very abusive. My earliest memories of him were of him beating my mom, while my sisters and I hid, scared to death. When Selena and I were eight, Lucy was just nine, my dad came home drunk, worse than I had ever seen in my life. My mom didn't have dinner ready just yet, and he flat out beat the hell out of her with us all sitting at the table, seeing the entire thing. After he was satisfied, he stumbled into the living room and passed out, leaving mom in the middle of the floor, halfway dead. While Selena and I clung to each other, screaming at the top of our lungs, Lucy thought to run down the street and get the Griffin's. Our moms had become really good friends due to Cierra and I being so close.

John and Christine immediately came running in and sprung into action. John called 911 and kept an eye on my father while Christine tended to my mom, taking care of her. Soon, the police came and locked my father away while the ambulance took my mom to the hospital. Scared out of our minds, my sisters and I stayed with the Griffin's while my mom fought for her life.

Eventually, she did get better and came home while my dad was in jail. Unfortunately, my dad got out not long after and came back, claiming he had changed, and he really had appeared to. My mom took him back and he was a different person for a little while. He even spent an entire month working with Cierra and me to build the very tree house we were standing in right this minute.

Unfortunately, not long after that, dad fell back into his old ways. He began to drink, and was never sober, and he started beating my mom again. But this time, he didn't stop there. All my life, my father had never laid a hand on me or my sisters, instead he just let us watch him beat our mother, but this time was different, he had began to beat us as well. We were all miserable and we all found ways to stay away from home. Lucy often stayed with our grandmother while Selena would stay weeks on end with her friend McKenzie. Not ever wanting to stay home alone without my sisters, I was always with Cierra and her family, which was how David and I became so close.

David and I spent a lot of time together, talking and hanging out long after Cierra would go to bed or just simply when we started to get annoyed with each other. This eventually blossomed into a full blown relationship. David would stay up late at night with me, as I cried and told him the horror stories that were my life. It was then that he told me, as long as he lived, my father would never hurt me again. I now know that I shouldn't have believed him, he was only fifteen – there wasn't much he could do, but at the time, yes I did believe him. Something about him just made me believe him. Something deep down in me knew he wasn't lying to me, he would do _anything_ in his power to keep me safe. He truly wasn't lying. He underwent a lot of crap from my father over the next year and a half yet he still stuck around and managed to take care of me.

I can't tell you how many times David and my father got into it over me. I always felt like crap, and always blamed myself. It was my fault he would get a black eye, or a busted lip or he would need stitches. Everyone tried to talk sense into him, me, his parents, his sister, Jake, my sisters. It was useless – he wasn't going to let my father off that easy. He was in it to protect me and nothing could stop him. He was just that kind of person – when he made a promise, he kept it.

My father tried to keep David and I apart, 'banning us' from seeing each other, but it was no use. I always found a way to see him, and my father was not happy about it. He truly wasn't happy that I had found a decent guy, who loved me and wanted to keep me safe.

One night I was out with David and ended up staying out later than I should have. My dad had been drinking before I left and I wanted nothing more than to stay away from home as long as I could manage. David wasn't keen on the idea, but I finally talked him into it. It was about two in the morning when I finally decided to sneak in. I had got half way down the hallway to the staircase when my dad came stumbling out of his and my mom's room. Despite already being drunk, he had a beer bottle in his hand.

He started yelling, cussing and beating me as usual. I fell to the ground, trying to curl into a ball as I screamed and cried.

Suddenly I could hear David yelling, and my heart stopped in my chest. Both my father and I whipped around to find him standing at the end of the hallway, holding my purse that I had forgotten in his car.

He and my father instantly started going at it, screaming and fighting – the usual. By this time my mom had appeared and was trying to calm my father down, with no luck. Lucy and Selena stood at the top of the staircase, holding each other in fear.

The next thing I knew, my father pulled a gun out of the cabinet, aimed it at David and pulled the trigger. David instantly fell down, and I leaped toward him as Lucy and Selena screamed.

Kneeling at David's side, I instantly saw he had been shot, and he was losing blood fast. Without a second though I pressed down and tried to keep pressure to his wound so he wouldn't lose any more blood than he already was.

I could barely see as I looked down to him, as I was crying so hard. He looked back up at me, but lied still and remained calm. I wasn't sure how he was doing it. I was borderline ballistic.

David was the only _real_ steady person that I had in my life that truly loved and cared about me. I was so in love with him, and now he could be taken from me at any second, all because I was selfish and wanted to stay away from my father for a few extra hours. It was no secret David and my father had gone at it time after time, but it had never come to this. I hated my father for doing this.

My father obviously didn't feel any remorse for what he had done, as he stepped around us and stumbled out the kitchen door.

As soon as my dad was gone, my mom was at David's side in an instant and she took over, holding pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding while Lucy called 911 and Selena called the Griffins.

It turned out my father was so drunk that he couldn't shoot directly, thank goodness. He shot David in the shoulder, but he had missed all main arteries and David was expected to make a full recovery. He had quite a struggle for a while, and was in some real pain but with the help of physical therapy; he was back to the same old David in a few months time.

My father was arrested that night and to this day two and a half years later, is still locked up. He isn't expected to be given bail anytime soon, and honestly, I hope the asshole rots there.

"So, are you going to tell me what went on between you and David?" Cierra asks, flipping on the old stereo that we had snuck up here from my mom's den when we were 13.

I simply shake my head no as I lean back in the chair. Just then, the atmosphere around us switched and What About Now by Daughtry, my favorite band, came on. _How ironic. _

"Ok," She says moving across the small area and sitting down in the bean bag next to me. "I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you then,"

Without thinking my hand flies to my stomach and my head snaps toward her. "You can't beat it out of me, I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen as I realize what I had just said out loud as she gives a nod in confirmation. It was as simple as that, no yelling, so screaming. It was odd. Out of the few people that I had told, she was definitely the most calm upon hearing the news.

"Didn't you hear me?" I ask sitting up, my arm still protectively around my stomach. She just simply nods. "Well then say something."

"What do you want me to say Maia?" She asks, looking to me with risen eyebrows.

I shrug. "I don't know, I guess I just want someone to actually be happy for me, to jump up and down or something,"

Without a second though, she stands to her feet. She jumps up and down, clapping and cheering, smirking at me the entire time. I fall back in my seat laughing hysterically, and she stops, sitting back down in her seat. After a few minutes, I had calmed down and turned to look at her. "Thank you for that, I needed that."

She just simply smiles at me. "You're welcome," I couldn't help but smile, she was seriously the best. What I ever did to deserve a best friend like her, I'll never know. She, along with her family, had seen me at the worst, and had never left my side. I should have known _she_ would never abandon me in this situation. I was hoping Christine and John wouldn't either, despite their son's reaction. Only time will tell though.

We stay silent for a few minutes before she speaks up once more. "So, from your previous statement, and all the yelling and crying I'm guessing you told David you were pregnant right?" I just nod. "And he wasn't happy?" She asks, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I simply shake my head as I turn to face her. "No, he wasn't."

Cierra looks at me confused, and I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. That makes two of us.

I of course, had this fear in the back of my head, but I was so hoping that David would prove me wrong and be excited, but clearly he was just the opposite. "What did he say?"

I once again shake my head, trying not to think of today's awful events. It was no use; they were permentely imprinted in my mind, playing over and over. My eyes were tearing up and before I knew it, I was crying hysterically. "He said that he wasn't ready for a baby, and that he didn't want it."

"What?" Cierra chokes out and I simply nod in confirmation.

"Yeah, he said it was going to ruin his chances of going to Julliard, and being on Broadway." I turn so that I wasn't looking at her, but so that I was staring out the tiny window we had created so many years ago. "He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about this baby," I say rubbing my hand along my stomach. "All he cares about his freaking future. I was so stupid to think he would react any different."

The air around us stayed quiet, and I knew Cierra was busy trying to comprehend and wrap her mind around everything I had just said. "But you know what?" I ask turning around to face her once more.

Her eyes meet mine. "What?"

"I don't care about him either. If he wants to be an ass and miss out on his child's life, let him. I'm going to raise this baby, with or without him."

Cierra's face instantly lights up in a huge smile. "There's the Maia I know and love."

**I'm so sure you guys hate me right now and I can't say I wouldn't blame you. Things need to be rocky for Maia and David for a while so they can be strong. Have faith in me. Things will get better; I ship them too damn much for it not to. And the whole Maia's dad/David thing? We'll get more into that, in depth, later on. Don't kill me for that one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised at 30 reviews. Didn't think I was going to get them that fast! THANK YOU GUYS! Lol**

**But real quick, to xoElle23: **

**First off, thank you for taking the time to write your review. It means a lot to me. I just wanted to take a quick second to reply back to you, since I don't know how to otherwise. I completely understand where you are coming from, I really do. You're right, this is just for a little bit of added drama, but I feel like it was somewhat necessary. It was your typical teenage boy reaction to a girl telling him that she was pregnant with his baby. Also, David has been too good and too nice this entire story so I wanted to see what I could do with that for a little bit. I didn't actually like it, so he will redeem himself in a few chapters from now. You also get to see more of his in head and thoughts this chapter. But I wanted to explore it, and I did. **

**Again, thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you actually took time out of your day to do so, and didn't just skim over and leave without a word. I love my reviewers. **

**But anyways, on to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I will post the next one at 35 reviews, I know you guys can do it! (: **

Maia – August 19th, 2013

"Well after going over your paper work and your test results, I can officially confirm that you are indeed eleven weeks pregnant Miss. Steele," The doctor says turning away from her clipboard and smiling down at me. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks," I say trying my hardest to give her a real, honest smile, but it just simply wasn't working.

The doctor nods before looking down at her clipboard once more. "Okay, we will want you back in two weeks and we'll get everything set up then. Until then," She says ripping a piece of paper from her pad and handing it to me. "Make sure you take these vitamins everyday, and just stay safe alright?"

I take the paper from her and nod. "Yes mam, thank you."

"No problem honey, you guys have a good day." She gives another soft smile before turning around and walking out of the exam room.

"Wow," I was pulled out of my state of shock when my sister Selena finally speaks up breaking the ice. I turn to her and my other sister Lucy as they both stand up from their seats, gathering their stuff

"So you are actually pregnant, how do you feel?" Lucy asks, eyeing me closely. She knew me all too well, so there was no use in lying to her. She would see right through me right away.

I shrug as I start to stand up off the exam table. "I don't really know. I mean before, there was that slim chance of hope that _maybe_ the home tests were wrong, and that I actually wasn't pregnant, and that just _maybe_ David wouldn't hate me, but now that's all shot to hell."

Selena gives me a sympathetic smile as Lucy pulls me into her side.

I reach over and take my purse from Selena and slip it over my shoulder before the three of us walk out of the exam room and to the lobby to the front desk for me to make my next appointment.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Selena asks, looking between Lucy and I. "Because you know we will, right Luce?"

Lucy nods.

I simply shake my head as I hand the paperwork to the receptionist. "No, there's no point. He's already made up his mind,"

"So he really hasn't said anything to you since the night you told him?" Lucy asks, curiously.

"No," I say taking the card from the receptionist. I thank her and stuff the card in my wallet before stuffing it in my bag. After I was done Selena, Lucy and I walk out the front door of the building, toward Lucy's car. "He doesn't care guys, the sooner y'all accept that, the easier it will be on all of us." I then climb into the passenger seat and slam the door, leaving them standing on the sidewalk, exchanging worried glances.

* * *

After leaving the doctor's office, Lucy dropped Selena and me off at school, before heading to the college for her own class.

Selena and I couldn't skip or pull a day off because my mom had no idea we had even went to the doctor, since I have still yet to tell her about me actually being pregnant, she didn't need to know just yet. We had missed first period, but we quickly got it covered since Selena is an office aide, meaning that it was taken care of before they went and hunted mom down and told her. Lucky for us, she stays put in the auditorium on the far side of the school, and we don't have drama until afternoon, so there was no chance she would find out that we didn't actually show up until after first period.

It was now in between fifth and sixth period, which meant lunch. I stayed behind to talk about my paper with my history teacher, telling everyone else to go ahead, that I would be there shortly. That resulted in me having to walk to lunch afterwards, alone, which is how I ended up in this predicament I am now.

I was literally three steps away from the cafeteria door when David had stepped in front of me and cut me off from going inside. I was extremely hungry, which had made me extremely irritable before hand, but now that he was trying to keep me from going inside, I was ten times worse. Six days, six whole fucking days he had went without so much as a word, even after I ran out of his room crying. He hasn't said one word to me in six days, and has gone to great measures to avoid me at all times and now he wants to talk? He wants to talk about how sorry he is, how he didn't mean everything he said to me, and how he wants to be there? Hell to the fucking no. And I told him just that. Which caused this little bicker back and forth between us that pretty soon turned into a huge yell fest. It didn't take long for a crowd to appear and I couldn't help but let out a loud groan in frustration as I massaged my temples.

David eventually gets the hint, and backs off of me, after he notices the crowd that was starting to form. He quickly assures everyone that there was nothing to see and that they should all scram, which they did after a minute. Once everyone was gone, he lets out a sigh and tries again, but this time in a much softer tone.

"Maia, please. Let me explain." He says softly, reaching for my arm.

I instantly pull away from him. "No David," I say bitterly cutting my eyes up at him. "You said everything you wanted to say the other day, now move the hell out of my way." I try to push past him, and he tries his hardest to fight it. "Your child is hungry," I whisper, and sure enough, that was enough to cause him to freeze and let me pass.

* * *

Maia – September 3rd, 2013

It's been two weeks and one day since David and I had our little run in at school. He has repeatively been trying to contact me, whether it was calling, texting, or even going through Selena, Lucy, Cierra or Jake. No matter how much he tried, I was hurt, and I wasn't listening.

I am now thirteen weeks along, and unfortunately, I am starting to show, which just means I'm going to have to start telling people. If I don't, they're just going to find out anyway. I have a list of people I have to tell, David's parents, my friends, my grandpa, but first I figure I better tell my mom. I hate keeping stuff from her, especially this, but I'm so afraid she will react much like David did, and if she does, I don't know what I will do. I don't have much in life, and if I lose her over this, it will kill me.

I had just come in from spending the afternoon at the library and found my mom at the stove, cooking dinner. Lucy was at the community college in class, and Selena had gone to the mall with Cierra, so I knew it was just me and her in the house for the time being.

"Hey momma," I say sitting my backpack down at the kitchen table.

She turns to look at me before turning back to whatever it was that she was chopping. "Hey honey, how was your day?"

"Ehh, it was okay." I say moving to the fridge to get a drink. Once I was happy, I take my drink and sit back down at the table.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asks, not turning to face me.

"No," I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I was just wondering." We stay silent for a few minutes as she moves whatever it was that she was chopping to the pan, before she turns to look at me. "Did you see David?"

"No," I say adverting my attention to the magazine in front of me, in hopes that she doesn't start to question what has happened between me and him, _again_.

She lets out a heavy sigh, and I bite my bottom lip, knowing what was coming. "Maia, are you going to tell me what has happened between you two?"

"Nothing has happened mom," I say looking up at her. "Why do you even say that?"

"Because I haven't seen him around here in almost a month, you never talk about him, you never go see him, and he never comes here to see you. We all know that's not you guys or your relationship. You guys were attached at the hip, inseparable. OH and let's not forget if someone brings him up, you break out in hives. Something is up, and I know it, so tell me."

I roll my eyes as I stand up, grabbing my bag. "Mom, it's nothing, seriously. We're just busy, with the play, work, and school. I mean it is senior year, it's busy. That's it." I turn to walk away. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have more homework to do." I say, walking down the hallway. I could hear my mom sigh in frustration, but I was trying my hardest to ignore it. I know she wanted answers, hell I did too, but I was too hurt. Some of the things David said to me that night, were just plain unacceptable, and I don't know if I can forgive him for them.

Suddenly, two steps away from the stairs, I stopped. I dropped my backpack at the staircase and before I knew what I was doing, I was back in the kitchen. My mother had already turned back to the stove and was cooking once more, while I just stared at her. After a moment of silence, I spoke up, my voice barely above a whisper. "Mom?"

She instantly turns around. "Yes honey?" Before I could even say anything, the tears started rolling uncontrollably, and she was at my side.

* * *

David – September 3rd, 2013

"Come in," I say when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I don't bother to look up, from my place at my desk, where I was working on my history paper.

"Hey," I hear my mom say, and I turn to face her. "Your father and I and are heading out for that dinner party, and Cierra is out with Selena, so you're all alone." She says, and I just nod. "Are you going to be okay here?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She simply shrugs. "I don't know, I just thought maybe you could call Maia and see if she wanted to keep you company."

I bite the inside of my cheek in order to keep my feelings in check before responding."I don't know about that mom, she's kind of busy right now."

She gives me a look before speaking. "Is everything okay between you two? I haven't seen her around lately and you aren't yourself. Did you two have a fight? Did you guys break up?"

"No mom," I say turning back to my computer, slightly annoyed. "We're fine, just busy."

"Okay, if you say so." I could hear the doubt in her voice, but thankfully, she was letting it go. "Anyway, there are leftovers in the fridge, we should be back around eleven, Cierra will probably be home around that time too," I just nod, typing away on my computer, only half paying attention to what she was saying. "And make sure to keep an eye on the weather, it's getting pretty nasty out there."

As if on cue, the night sky was lit up by a bolt of lightning while a loud crash of thunder shook the entire house. "I will mom, now go. You're going to be late." I say standing up and walking over to her. I lean down and give her a soft peck on the cheek and she smiles up at me before turning around and walking out.

An hour and a half later, I had finished my history paper, done the next two lessons for math, and had my topic for next week's English paper all picked out. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to heat up some leftovers.

I had just gotten done eating and had put my plate in the dishwasher when I heard the doorbell. Figuring Cierra had forgotten her keys, I rolled my eyes while walking into the living room. As soon as I pulled the door open, my entire mood was changed drastically, because standing in front of me in the pouring rain, soaking wet, was none other than Maia.

"Oh my gosh Maia," I say reaching out and pulling her in the door. I slam the door shut and take her into my arms. I didn't care that she was drenched, I was worried about her. It was very rare that Maia cried, so if she did, and more importantly, if she was coming to _me_ of all people right now, then I knew it was something major. "What's wrong? What happened baby?"

Instead of saying anything, she just bursts into another fit of sobs. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her head in my chest.

I didn't know what to do, because like I said, she doesn't cry much. I have honestly only seen her cry once, and that was when her grandmother, her very _best friend_ in the entire world, passed away the summer after we started dating. Not knowing what else to do, I just wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, letting her cry until she couldn't any more.

Eventually, she had calmed down and she started to back out of my grip. No matter how hard I tried to hold on to her, she was dead set on backing away. "I – I'm sorry." She says shaking her head, wiping her eyes.

"For what Maia?" I ask, trying to step toward her once more, but she once again moves out of my way. "Maia what is going on?"

She continues to shake her head. "I shouldn't have come here, I really shouldn't have. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't know who else to go to."

"Hey, it's okay. You know you could come to me, no matter where we stand." I tell her, making sure to look her dead in the eye as I tell her this. I wanted to make sure she knew that. It didn't matter if we weren't talking, were broken up, whatever. I was always going to be here for her. She meant too much to me to not be. I had made her that promise a long time ago, and I fully intended to keep that promise, no matter what.

She nods, letting me know she understood all of this, before letting out a heavy sigh. "I know that, but it isn't right to come to you with problems including the child that you don't want." She says, her hands coming to rest on her stomach that was noticeably starting to round out with our child.

I had to refrain from smiling at the sight, much like I had for the past few weeks, she was beautiful as ever. Even though words were said between me and her, and she was given the impression I didn't want this baby, that wasn't the case. I was scared at the time and said some things I shouldn't have before I had time to think. I have spent the last three weeks trying to get that through her head, but she was being stubborn as usual.

"Maia, don't say that." At my words, she just shoots me an evil glare and I decided to confront that at another time and place. "Please, tell me what is going on. What has you so upset?"

She opens her mouth, to deny it was anything major, but I raise an eyebrow at her and give her a look. Soon, she lets out a heavy sigh and nods. "Alright fine,"

I watch as she walks over to the couch and sits down. "I – I told my mom today."

My eyes go wide as I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "What? And what did she say?" I ask, full of dread. If she was reacting like this, I knew her mother's reaction hadn't been a good one.

She begins to shake her head as her eyes once more fill up with tears. "She's not happy, that's for sure."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay, but why are you crying? What are you hiding?"

She lets out a sigh as she turns to look out the window briefly before turning back to me. "When I told her, she got mad and dragged me to an abortion clinic."

**So, Maia's mom knows and she wasn't happy about it. Hmmm, we're getting closer and closer to David's parents finding out, and I can't wait for you guys to read that chapter. It's one of my personal favorites. (: **

**Again, thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you all will leave reviews! They mean the world to me, and it's kind of sort of a way to get me to update faster. (; **


	10. Chapter 10

**Posting the next chapter in honor of the spring finale tonight! **

**Okay so don't hate me guys. I've had the first eleven chapters pre written for quite some time and I've recently finished up to chapter twelve but that's as far as I've gotten. I will continue, but this story will be updated a little less often. I will post the chapters as soon as I complete them, but please be nice and considerate. I work full time and attend college full time as well as writing this. Just please, don't leave me. That's all I ask. I'm going to work my ass off to get you guys some updates, just please review! **

**The start of this chapter is very important but the end is sort of a filler. Next chapter David's parents find out about Maia's pregnancy and it is goooooood. (;**

**I would like at least 40 reviews before the next chapter. Please and thank youuu! Also, I know I can't wait, so hope you all enjoy the finale tonight! **

David – September 3rd, 2013

"W – What?" I croak out, looking to her with wide eyes. "You didn't go through with it did you?"

"Of course not!" She shouts jumping up and standing in front of me, glaring down at me. "What kind of sick freak do you think I am?" She shouts, and I suddenly feel bad for even thinking she would go through with such a horrid thing. Her hand instantly comes to rest on her stomach, and she looks out the window at the rain pouring down outside. "Unlike _some people_, I would never hurt this baby! I love it so much already!"

I bite the inside of my cheek, in an attempt to ignore the not so subtle jab she just threw at me, as she faces me again. She was waiting for me to say something, her eyes pleading with me. I could tell, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was about to break and that she needed me. She was just too stubborn to voice this.

"I'm sorry," I say standing up and walking to stand right in front of her. She looks up to me as I take her hands in mine. I half expected her to yank her hands from my grip but she doesn't. "I know you wouldn't do something like that, I know you love this baby. I was just taken as surprised,"

She scoffs. "You and me both." She continues to stare up at me, holding eye contact for a few minutes before she retracts from my grip and starts to pace the room. "My mom's reaction was the last thing I expected from all of this."

I stand still in my spot and watch her. "So what did your mom say when you refused to get an abortion?"

She stops dead in her tracks and turns to face me, her hands on her hips. You could clearly see the hurt in her eyes, and it killed me to see her in such pain. If I could take all this away from her, I would in a heartbeat. "Oh that was the best part. She told me that I was throwing my life away and ruining my life, along with yours." She says as her hand flies out in my direction. "She proceeded to tell me how bad of a person I was, and that I would be a terrible mother. She said I would never be able to provide for this baby and since I wasn't willing to abort it, that it was best to give it up. When I refused to do _that_, she continued to yell at me for another ten minutes and then told me if I was planning on keeping this baby, then I better get the hell out of her house. She didn't want anything to do with me, or the baby."

"Maia," I start, stepping toward her and pulling her into me. Her eyes instantly glaze over, and she shakes her head, sobbing. She pushes and punches anything she could, as she attempts to get out my grip. Eventually, when she realizes I'm not going to let go of her, she breaks down fully and collapses in my arms, sobbing into my chest.

"Am I that terrible of a person?" She mumbles into my chest.

"Of course not baby," I say running my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "You're the most amazing person I know. I can't wait to see you as a mother; you're going to be amazing. Ten thousand times better than your mother _ever_ was, and one day, she's going to see that too. She's going to realize how wrong she was, because you are going to have this baby and take care of him or her, and provide for him or her. And one day, this baby is going to realize just how lucky they are to have you as their mother. Because you love them more than anything, and would do anything to prove that."

Maia pulls away, looking up at me. "But she was right David, don't you see that?"

Confused, I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"She was right, I can't do this alone. I can't have a baby and raise it and take care of it on my paycheck alone. Babies are expensive. I'm alone and I'm in way over my head here."

"You're not alone Maia," I say taking her hand in mine again, causing her to look up at me confused, but hopeful at the same time. "You have Selena, Lucy, Cierra, my parents," As I go on her face drops, and I have to bite back a smile. For as long as I have known her, she always had jumped to conclusions too soon. I of course had always found it cute, and I'm not going to lie, I've totally used it to my advantage a few times. "And most importantly, you have _me_."

Her eyes widen and she instantly begins to shake her head. "No, no David, I can't let you do that. What about Julliard?"

"Screw Julliard," I instantly reply, before I even realize what I was saying. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. I was damn proud of that answer, and it felt good to hear what I had been thinking for quite some time now. Sure, Julliard was all I wanted when I was younger, it had been my dream since an early age, way before Maia ever came into my life, but I had done a lot of growing up since then, and honestly it felt as if my whole life had revolved around that damn school. I wasn't in it for the love of what I was doing anymore, but more because that's what everyone accepted of me. I have been miserable for the last couple of years, and I knew that I had to figure my life out and get away from that impossible standard that I had created years ago. I needed to do what made me happy, and being with Maia did exactly that. I knew Maia was my life; she was all I ever wanted, and all I would ever need. As long as I had her by my side, I would be happy and nothing else would matter to me.

"Seriously David, I can't let you give up Julliard, it's everything you've always wanted. I won't let you ruin your life because of this."

"Maia, this isn't ruining my life. You mean the world to me, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've always told you this, and I meant it. We made this baby," I say as my hands come to rest on her stomach, causing her to slightly smile. "Together, and it's our responsibility. I love you and him or her more than anything, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you two in my life. I haven't been happy about my future for a long time. Sure, when I was younger Julliard seemed perfect and like it was the thing for me, but the older I get and the more I realize what I truly want in life, I know it's not. What I really want is a shot at a life with the two loves of my life. You and this baby, I want you guys forever. I don't want Julliard, I haven't for a while. I want all the hormones, mood swings, being cussed out when you're in labor. I want the sleepless nights, the diaper changes and all that. I want to be here for you Maia. I want to be your husband and I want to be a father to this baby. I can still go to school here and get a degree and get to be with you guys. You guys are my life now; please don't make me go without you guys. It would honestly _kill_ me."

"A – Are you sure?" She asks, her eyes avoiding mine, almost as if she was afraid of my answer. "I mean I can't be mad at you for going to New York and getting away from here, if we can't both go then _you_ at least deserve to do that. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're _super_ talented David, you should go." She quickly adds.

I shake my head, chuckling slightly as I pull her back into me, holding her tightly. My hand rests underneath her chin, and I slowly lift her chin so that we were looking eye to eye. She bites her bottom lip, a horrible habit of hers that no matter how hard she tries – she can't break, while looking me in the eye. I couldn't help but smile down at her. Hell, anytime I was around her, the smile never left my face, that was how happy she made me. "Of course I'm sure. Maia, I know I said some hurtful things, but I didn't mean them, at all. I know it's not an excuse, but I was scared senseless. I want to make up for what I said. I want to be with you, I want to be there for you during this pregnancy, I want to provide for you and the baby, and most importantly I want to be the very best father that I know I can be. This baby deserves that, _you_ deserve that."

Her smile quickly grows and before I knew what was going on, she had leaned up on her toes and planted her lips on mine. I smile into the kiss, and pull her flush against me as I deepen the kiss.

Moments later, in desperate need of oxygen, we both pull back, smiling. "Thank you," She manages to mumble.

"Anything for you baby girl," I say reaching up and grabbing her hands that she had somehow managed to snake around my neck during our kiss, and bring her hands to her sides. I slide my hands down her arms and intertwine our fingers before pulling her toward the steps. "Now, come on. Let's get you into some warm clothes so you don't get sick, that's the last thing you need right now."

I pull her up the steps and into my room before walking over to my closet. I quickly pull out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hand them to her.

After she changes, I take her wet clothes and head down the hall to the laundry room. I quickly throw them in the dryer and walk back into my room to find her brushing through her soaked hair. She quickly pulls it up into a bun and then walks back to me, taking my hand.

I lead her back downstairs and into the kitchen. She takes a seat at the island and I make quick, fixing us a drink. Once I was done, I hand her the steaming mug and stand in front of her, on the opposite side of the island.

She takes a drink, and spews it out almost instantly. Luckily, having quick reflexes, I move out of the way so that it doesn't go all over me. "What?" I ask, chuckling and preparing myself for the fight of a lifetime. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"What is this?" She asks, scrunching her nose and looking into the cup as if she were disgusted.

"Hot chocolate," I say slowly.

She looks to me and cocks an eyebrow at me. "I know that moron but whatever happened to good old fashioned coffee?"

"Yeah, about that," I start, causing her to raise an eyebrow at me as if she was challenging me. "Coffee isn't good for the baby,"

"What are you saying David?" She asks, cutting to the chase, and giving me a VERY dirty look. If I wasn't so dead set on what I was about to say, I would have probably backed down. If her looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

"I think you shouldn't drink coffee while you're pregnant, it's crazy how much it can affect the baby."

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, and I cringe slightly. "David, I can't stop drinking the coffee! If I stop drinking the coffee, I stop doing the standing and the walking and the words putting into sentence doing," She rambles on, flailing her hands in the air.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her over dramatics, she was _definitely_ an actress. "As if you do such a hot job at all of that _with_ coffee,"

She rolls her eyes at me and I smirk at her. "That's not the point. David, you can't take the coffee away from me, it's my life line. I will _die_,"

When I start to roll my eyes at her being so over dramatic she shoots me another look and shoves her arm in my face. "What are you doing?" I say, pushing her arm away from me, but she doesn't budge.

"Cut my freaking arm open, I would GLADLY bet you that you will find coffee running through my veins!" She shouts, and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her. This was going to be a long, hellacious six months.

"I know that baby," I say grabbing her arm and lowering it so that it was resting on the counter and we were now face to face. "I really do. And I know you are going to torture the hell out of me for the next six months, but this is for the best. This is so our baby is healthy."

She lets out a long, dramatic sigh, but nods her head none the less. "I know," She brings her hands up to her head and begins to rub her temples. "I promise to cut back on the coffee, but I can't guarantee that I'll be nice about it,"

"I don't expect anything less of you baby," I confirm, nodding to her.

"Can I at least have one last cup?" She asks, jutting her bottom lip out and looking to me with those beautiful, big brown doe eyes.

I bite my bottom lip and turn my head to the side in an attempt to not give into her. I have never been able to say no to her and she knew that. She knew she could get just about anything she wanted from me with that look, and she has without a doubt used it to her advantage more times than I would like to admit. It's my own fault really, I let her get to me when I should stand strong, but she was my biggest weakness in this world.

"David," She whimpers, and the tone of her voice was almost enough to cause me to snap alone.

Instead of turning to her, like I really wanted to, I close my eyes in an attempt to shut her out as I shake my head. "No Maia,"

"But baby," I hear her push her chair back and the next thing I know, her body was pressed against mine, as she snaked her arms around my neck. "Look at me,"

When I refuse to look at her, she turns my head back to look at her. "David, look at me,"

Reluctantly, I slowly open one eye to find her looking up at me with _that_ look.

I shake my head, knowing I was giving into her, again. If I had a penny…

Reluctantly, I let out a loud sigh, and a triumphant smile graces her lips. "Fine, one last cup but that's it until after the baby is born. This baby will _not_ be born with two heads!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH BABY! YOU'RE THE BEST!" She jumps up, hugging me tightly before darting across the kitchen to make her a cup.

**Don't forget to review. I'll upload again when I reach 40! **


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY so I didn't get my wanted reviews, which was a major disappointment but I'm going to go ahead and post this as a way of saying THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the amazing feedback on my Maia and David one shot "Crazy".! If you haven't check it out, make sure too. (; It's full of Mavid fluff and it'll help you if you're having heart pains from no Braille. Trust.**

**So, I just finished chapter fourteen of this story and I'm getting ready to work on fifteen! I also have through chapter 20 outlined and ready to be typed up. I still have to outline some more chapters after that, but this story is making me happy. (: I hope it will you guys too! **

**And for those of you wondering, Maia is 13 weeks pregnant, which is three months and one week, if you prefer to go by months. I think I talk in weeks during most of the story but if that confuses anyone, let me know and I'll add in the months! **

**This is chapter we've all been waiting for – David's parents find out. Ha-ha, you're gonna love it. (; Next review at 42 reviews, enjoy! **

_**OH ONE MORE THING AND THEN I'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP - PROMISE.**_

_**Christine (David's mom) is portrayed by none other than Teri Polo. (: **_

**_While John (David's dad) is portrayed by Danny Nucci. (:_ **

Maia - September 3rd, 2013

An hour later David and I were sitting in his family's living room, watching old reruns of Gilmore Girls on his TiVo. Growing up, Gilmore girls was always mine and Cierra's favorite TV show and we watched it every day, all day. It was really more of an obsession, one that everyone around us hated. David has had to listen to us go on and on about it for years, and therefore despises it almost more than everyone else.

Earlier, after our talk, we were looking for something to do. I could tell David was trying to find any reason to keep me from leaving, he didn't want me to go back home, and honestly, I didn't want to either. So I gave into him and took him up on his offer to snuggle and watch TV. After bickering for a good ten minutes, I finally got him to agree to watch an episode or three of Gilmore Girls.

I was currently sitting to the right of David, curled into a small ball, as I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped tightly around me, holding me to him.

We were both staring intently at the TV when the front door swung open.

Without saying a word Cierra kicks her boots off, and drops her purse and her shopping bags in the doorway, before making her way across the living room and plopping down on the opposite side of David. She reaches behind her and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over her lap. Once she was comfy, she looks to us with a smile on her face. "So, you guys are okay again?"

I turn to look back up at David, as he shifts to look down to me. We exchange a smile before I glance back at her. "Yeah," I feel David lean down and plant a kiss on the crown of my head, and I smile automatically snuggling back further into his side.

"It's about damn time," Cierra smiles at us before turning to face the TV. "OH I love this episode!" She shouts grabbing the remote from David and turning it up before she manages to get lost in TV show.

I sneak a glance up to David and he winks at me, causing me my cheeks to burn. I quickly turn back to the TV in an attempt to hide the fact that I was blushing. After three years of dating, and a few years of shamelessly flirting before that, he could still affect me like that.

* * *

An episode later, we were still curled up on the couch. Cierra had long fell asleep, and David was busying playing a game on his phone, having lost interest in the show. I on the other hand, was still engrossed completely, as I snuggled comfortably into his side.

Suddenly, we could hear the lock on the front door turning and I instantly shoot up. David and I lock eyes and I know he could see the fear in mine. Christine and John walk in sight and smile at us.

"Hey Maia, long time no see," His mom says as she moves to sit down at the foot of the couch.

"Yeah I know, I've missed you guys," I manage to say, despite the fact that I was freaking out inside. After mine and David's talk earlier, I was at ease about having to tell his parents, but now that they were home, it was gone. My mother's reaction had scarred me, and honestly I was beyond nervous. I had already lost my mother; I couldn't lose Christine and John over something like this. They were like my second parents. I hated disappointing them just as much as I did my own mother.

"We've missed you too Hun," John says sitting down on the opposite side of the sleeping Cierra.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Christine asks, turning to look at me.

"Uhm yeah, if you guys don't mind. I really don't want to go home tonight,"

"You know we don't mind," Christine quickly tells me, still looking to David and me, smiling. She was obviously thrilled to see us back together and acting like a couple again. I know she isn't stupid, so I'm sure she knew something had been up, even if both David and I denied it. "As long as you sleep in Cierra's bed and not David's," She and John exchange a look, and both begin to laugh. I cringe, and I feel David's hand squeeze my arm reassuringly.

"Actually mom," David speaks up, and my head whips around to stare at him in horror. He looks to me and nods but I bury my head in my hand. I wasn't ready to be kicked out quite yet. "We need to talk to you and dad about something,"

"Sure sweetie, go ahead."

"Uh actually can we talk in private? You know, so we don't wake sleeping beauty here," He mumbles, nodding his head toward his sister who was curled up in a ball, completely unaware of everything that was going on right now. Oh, I was so envious of her right now.

Christine and John share a look before she turns back to us, eyebrow rose. "Okay, well let's move into the kitchen so we don't wake her." She and John stand up and move into the kitchen.

I stay still watching as David stands up from his spot on the couch. He turns back to look at me and sighs, reaching down to pull me up with him. He leans forward, planting a comforting kiss to my forehead before he starts to lead me toward the kitchen after his parents.

"David, I can't do this." I say grabbing his wrist and halting his movements. "I don't want them to hate me!"

He stops and turns to me. He quickly takes in my expression before reaching out and pulling me into him. He hugs me tightly as he rocks me back and forth. "Baby they could never hate you. They love you so much, and everything you've been through only makes them love you more. They want what is best for you and nothing else. They could never hate you, I promise baby," He pauses for a minute and takes in my expression as I draw in a shaky breath. "You trust me right?"

"Of course I do," I wasn't entirely convinced that it was going to be okay, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with him since I knew this was about to get real ugly, real quick. And I did trust him, with my life. I knew he was right, but that didn't help to ease my nerves any. Instead, I just nod. "Go ahead in; I just need a minute okay?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, probably thinking that had gone almost too easily. It probably had, but whatever. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head once again, reaching out to push him toward the kitchen door. "Yes, now go. I'll just need a minute then I'll be right behind you."

He looks me over for a minute, as if he was afraid I would bolt, before letting out a long dramatic sigh and nodding his head. He turns and walks into the kitchen, leaving me alone.

I take a few minutes to myself, allowing myself to calm down. I was just about to join them in the kitchen but instead I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel someone tug on my wrist.

I turn to find Cierra standing before me, and smack her for scaring me. "Don't fucking do that!" I whisper yell at her, causing her to smile apologetically up at me. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Maia," She whispers, her face turning serious. "He's right. You have _nothing_ to worry about; my parents love you and think you can do no wrong. Seriously, they're going to be so excited for you guys,"

I begin to shake my head, and blink repetitively in an attempt to not cry. These hormones were getting the best of me, and driving me crazy in the process. "I can't do it again C, I already lost my mom, and I almost lost David, I can't lose someone else I care about."

Without saying another word, she reaches in and pulls me in for a tight hug. "Maia, you didn't lose your mom. I know things are rocky right now, but she's going to come around. And David, he's crazy about you," She says hugging me tighter, almost so hard that I couldn't breathe, but it was nice. At least I would always have her, and for that I was beyond grateful. She was honestly the best, best friend anyone could ever ask for. "He's not going anywhere, never was, and never will. As for my parents, you will never lose them either. They've always stuck by you, through everything and they always will. You can't get rid of our family that easy Maiabear, you just can't. We love you and you're part of this family whether you like it or not."

Not knowing what else to say, I squeeze her one last time before pulling back. "Thank you C, seriously. You always know what to say to calm me down,"

She smiles up at me and squeezes my hand reassuringly. "That's what best friends are for."

I smile at her statement, and pull her into another quick hug. "I love you C,"

"I love you too Maiabear," She says as we pull away from the hug. "Now, you get better get in there before David comes looking for you. I'm headed to bed,"

"Alright, I'll be up shortly." I say as I watch her turn and walk away.

"No you won't," She adds, halting at the bottom step and turning to face me. She laughs when she sees the confused look on my face. "When my parents find out you're pregnant, they'll let you sleep with David. It's not like you two can get into anymore trouble," She says, giggling.

"Goodnight C," I reply, rolling my eyes. Typical Cierra, she could go from her serious best friend role to my own personal jokester best friend in 0.2 seconds flat. It was one of the main reasons I loved her. I could count on her for anything in any situation.

"Night Maia," She blows me a kiss before turning and walking up the stairs.

I watch her disappear before turning toward the kitchen door. I take one last deep breath before walking in and over to the table. I take a seat next to David, and he reaches over taking my hand in his.

His parents were sitting across from us, waiting. Christine was peeking at us over the rim of her coffee cup while John was leaned forward, wringing his hands as he waited impatiently.

"You ready?" David asks, turning to look at me, ignoring the looks from his parents.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whisper still looking to him, avoiding Christine and John's glances.

"What's going on guys?" John asks growing more and more impatient by the second.

I glance to them, to find them staring at the two of us intensely. I quickly glance back to David before they have a chance to see right through my exterior. I was scared senseless and had no idea where to start. I was hoping he would catch on and help me out.

Letting out a deep breath, David reaches over and takes my hand in his before turning back to his parents. "Look I know you guys are going to be disappointed in me, and YES this is 100 percent my fault and not Maia's." He sighs and looks down at our intertwined hands that were resting on his lap. "I don't really know how else to say this so I'm just going to go ahead and come out with it."

I manage to turn to look at John and Christine to find them staring at their son. John's expression was unreadable while Christine had her eyebrows rose.

"Maia is pregnant," David says squeezing my hand while we wait for his parents to react. After a few seconds of no reply, he slowly looks back up at his parents, as do I.

Christine and John remain silent and exchange a look before turning back to look at us. A smile breaks out on Christine's face while John laughs. "We know," Christine informs us.

Slightly confused and taken back, I turn to David as he manages to croak out. "What?"

"Well we didn't know for sure, but we figured something was up." She says smiling to us, laughing slightly. "She's been acting differently, she was sick and wasn't eating then you guys went through that period where you didn't talk and we knew something was really up. But I've also over heard you talking to your sister about it when you two thought nobody was listening and you can clearly see Maia's stomach rounding out –"

At her confession, my eyes widen.

"Sweetie," She says turning to us. "We're not upset with you. Sure, at first we were a little surprised, but just because you two are so smart and were so driven by your acting and wanting to go to Julliard together. Maia, we love you and you know that. We knew you were here for the long haul from the very first day that David came home with a busted lip and black eye and he told us he got into a fight with your father protecting you. We knew you meant the world to him and we knew from that moment on that you two would end up together forever. We knew this would happen eventually because let's face it; you guys are all over each other. Sure, things are going to be different and a little harder, but it's going to be ok. We're happy for you guys,"

"So you're not mad at us? You don't hate me for ruining David's life?" I ask, finding my voice for the first time since the news had been dropped.

John instantly shakes his head as his wife continues on. "Of course not honey, like I said we love you. You're part of this family and so is this baby. We could never hate you, or the baby. You mean a lot to not only David, but to all of us. Sure, this may not be the most ideal timing, but it is what it is. As for us hating you, that could never happen. You didn't ruin David's life. The way I see this, this is a true blessing. I know you guys are young, but you can do it. You have so many people behind you that love you, and that are willing to help you. And you would not be ruining David's life; this isn't your fault alone. This took both of you, not just one of you. We're here to help and support you guys sweetheart."

"I – I don't know what to say." I mumble. "Thank you," I tell them looking back and forth between Christine and John. "Seriously, thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome sweetheart," John tells me, leaning forward and taking my other hand before squeezing it reassuringly. "Have you told your mom about this yet? Do you want us to go with you?"

David clears his throat, causing both of his parents to turn to look at him. "About that, we need to tell you guys something,"

"What happened?" Christine asks giving her son a look. It was pretty clear she knew where he was going with this, but wanted to hear it from him herself first.

"What are you doing in here?" Cierra asks and I hear the ruffling of her bed sheets, meaning she had rolled over. I move closer to her bed, I see her bring her end of her comforter up and tuck it under her chin, as she curls up in a small ball.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask, pulling the other side of her comforter back and crawling in bed beside her. "I'm coming to bed."

"I figured mom and dad would say you could sleep in David's room," She mumbles sleepily as she watches me as I get ready to lie down.

"They did," I reply, not looking to her as I moved to adjust my pillow. Finally, I get it just right and turn to look at her. "But I have the rest of my life to do that. Every single time I spend the night here, I always end up sneaking out and into his room, for once I wanted to stay with my best friend. That's okay right?" I ask, but move to sit up. "I mean I can go if you want me to,"

"No!" She says reaching out and grabbing my arm to stop me. "Stay, I've missed you."

I smile as I move to lie back down. "I've missed you too,"

Instead of replying, I barely make out the smile she gives me in the fairly dark bedroom. I shift slightly, adding some pressure to my lower back in hopes to ease some of the pain as a silence falls upon us.

Finally I find some relief and in no time I was half way to sleep when Cierra speaks up.

"So how did mom and dad take it?" She asks. "I'm assuming it wasn't too bad since you're still here."

Smiling slightly, I turn my head to look at her. "No, it wasn't that bad. You and David were both right. They were very understanding and much more excited than I expected. I'm pretty sure your mom is still crying over it," I say, giggling slightly. Cierra does the same but remains silent otherwise as she listens to me. "They asked what David and I were planning on doing, so we told them and they said that they would support us and be there for us. They got really pissed off when they found out what my mom said and did. They told me I didn't have to put up with that and I assured them I wasn't going to. So then your dad told me that I wasn't going back there, to which I agreed because honestly, I don't want to." Cierra nods, as she reaches out and grabs my hand, comfortingly and supportively. "So he's going to help me get my stuff when my mom is gone one day and I'm going to stay here with David until he and I can get a place of our own,"

"That's great Maiabear," She says, squeezing my hand. "Seriously, I don't want you there either but isn't your mom going to try and stop you? Your mom is crazy and you know it" _Ha, you don't have to tell me this dear_. "She totally kicked you out but the second you try to go somewhere or do something you know she's going to try and pull you back in and tell you that you can't go anywhere because she's your guardian and all that crap,"

"She can't stop me," I mumble. "I'm eighteen years old, and I'm a legal adult. I can make my own decisions and she can't stop me. I can move out and she can't legally do a thing about it. She's going to be mad, but honestly I don't care right now. Sometime in the next couple of days your dad, David and I are going to get my stuff and move it over here and she can't stop us. She hurt me, and now it's her turn to feel what I'm feeling."

Cierra stays silent for a minute before clearing her throat and speaking up again. "Well count me in,"

"What?" I ask, slightly confused as I turn to look at her again.

"Just the three of you can't possibly get all of your crap." She says, giggling. "It's going to take an army, and I'll gladly help get you out of there."

"Thanks C," I reply, smiling to her. She simply nods her head, and smiles back before I turn to stare up at the ceiling in the darkness. "This is just all so crazy."

"It'll all work out Maiabear, promise." She whispers back sleepily.

I give her hand one last squeeze before turning on my side, facing away from her and snuggling underneath the covers. "I sure hope so,"

"It will," She barely mumbles before I hear the evening out of her breathing, warning me she was fast asleep.

**Don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter TWELVE!

**Alrighty, decision made. James Lafferty will be joining the characters as a part of the Griffin family. Who, and what role he will play will be unfolded soon. (: until then, enjoy baby mama Maia and baby daddy David. (: **

**And quick thing, I'm still taking ideas for Jake and Cierra's love interests. I had a great suggestion to have Jake and Cierra together, and trust me, I thought about it, until I remembered that I had them as cousin's here. *Facepalm* I really should have thought about this ahead of time because I should have done it that way. FML.**

**It was supposed to be in the first chapter, but the website messed up and it was all jumbled. Basically, Jake's dad and David&Cierra's dad are brothers. Jakes' mom is dead and his dad is in jail. He lives with his grandmother and basically half lives at David's house. His uncle John is his second dad and who he goes to because his real dad isn't there. **

**Sorry to give you all this but damn this website can be stupid. It was supposed to be in the first chapter, so I'm sorry. (: **

**Anyhoooooo, enjoy. **

Chapter Twelve

**14 weeks pregnant **

Maia - September 14th, 2013

"Well good morning sleepy heads," Christine says, glancing to David and I as we walk into the kitchen.

"Morning," he replies while I just wave to her, as she flips the pancake she was cooking onto the plate next to the stove.

"It's about time you two got up," John says, looking up from his paper to us.

"Seriously," Cierra pipes up, looking up from her phone. "I even beat you guys and we all know I'm always the last one down. What happened, late night last night?" She asks, winking to David and me.

I roll my eyes.

"Cierra, gross! We don't need to hear that." Christine scolds, flipping the stove off, just as David reaches across me to smack her head. John just sits back and watches the whole exchange, trying not to laugh as Christine makes her way to us with the food.

"No we didn't," he says shooting her a glare. "Maia was up early this morning sick and I got up with her. We were both tired so we slept in. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not," Christine says taking her seat across from David. "As a matter of fact, I'm proud of you David. Getting up with her and taking care of her, that's sweet. Your father sure never did that for me," She says side eyeing her husband, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.

John shrugs, looking back down at his paper. "She's not lying."

We all laugh at him as Christine passes the plate of pancakes to Cierra. She takes the plate and fixes her own before handing the plate to John, who begins to do the same.

"So how are you feeling Maia?" Christine asks, looking to me.

I sigh. "I'm feeling alright right now, but who knows. It comes and goes unexpectantly."

She nods. "I understand. I never really had morning sickness with Cierra, but oh gosh it was _horrible_ with David."

"Great, I look forward to it." I mumble miserably and David's hand soon lands on my knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

"HA!" Cierra shouts, reaching out and jabbing her older brother. "I'm the good kid; you're the demon who tortured her!"

"Oh shut up brat!" He shouts, reaching out and smacking her once more. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!"

"And how do you figure that?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because if I hadn't been such a wonderful joy in their lives they wouldn't have wanted another, so you're welcome." He says taking the plate from his dad and fixing his own plate.

"Well you obviously weren't _too_ wonderful otherwise they wouldn't have tried again!" She shouts, leaning around me and sticking her tongue out at him. David instantly glares at her and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes at the two. Usually, I would laugh along and tease as well, but today I just wasn't feeling it.

"Will you two stop?" John asks, glancing at his children over the rim of his cup.

"She started it," David mumbles, earning a dramatic eye roll from Cierra.

"And to answer your question," John continues on. "You were both pain in the asses, now moving on, Maia." He turns to me. "Have you talked to your sister about today?"

I set my glass down on the table in front of me as I nod. "Yes, Lena said mom has a meeting today from ten until four so she won't be home at all."

"Oh that's not a very long time," Christine pipes in. "We're going to have to work fast."

David nods. "Especially since this one here has a ton of crap." He says nodding his head to me.

"Gee thanks babe," I mumble.

"It's a joke baby," He says, his hand squeezing my knee again. "But seriously, you have a lot of stuff and none of it is packed. We'll be lucky to get it all before your mom gets home,"

"We're deffently going to need all hands on deck," John finishes his sentence for him. "So that means you young lady,"

Cierra nods. "I was planning on it,"

Christine looks up from her plate. "Oh and what about –"

"WHAT UP PEEPS - MISS ME?" Jake shouts, walking in through the kitchen door. He quickly sprints across the kitchen and sits down next to Cierra, grabbing a piece of bacon off of her plate.

She reaches over and smacks him but he smirks at her and continues on eating her breakfast.

His smirk disappears when he sees all of us looking to him, Christine and John smirking in his direction."What did I miss?" He asks confused.

"Oh nothing," David pipes in. "But you're just in time to help us move all of Maia's stuff over here."

"Oh hell no!" He quickly interrupts. "I am not giving up my Saturday for that!"

"Yes you are," John says, raising an eyebrow at him. "And you will like it."

Instead of replying, Jake just shrinks down in his seat in defeat. He knew better than to argue with John.

"Alright guys," Christine says turning back to us. "Eat up; we have to get a move on!"

* * *

"Alright, here's the last of it." David says walking into his room with Cierra and Jake right behind him, each carrying a box.

"Gee Maia," Cierra says practically dropping her box as she sits it down next to the others. "You have a lot of stuff."

"I know," I say as my hand comes to rest on my lower back in an effort to relieve some of the pressure there. I have no such luck of course. "I don't know where to put it all." I say looking around David's bedroom that was no cluttered with my boxes.

"Yeah David's room is too small for the two of you," Jake says plopping down on David's bed. "I don't think you are going to be able to fit both of your stuff in here plus the baby's stuff."

"Deffentley not," David says moving to stand behind me. His hand gently pushes mine away and he begins to apply pressure where my hand had been previously. I close my eyes and relax back into his embrace as he does this, feeling instant relief at his actions.

"And this is only what she _absolutely needs_ right now," Cierra says as she moves to sit down in David's desk chair. "The rest is being put into storage."

"This just isn't going to work," I say looking around his room, and we all nod in agreement.

* * *

September 24th, 2013 **16 Weeks pregnant**

It has only been a little over a week since we moved my stuff from my mom's house and into David's bedroom and we're both already fed up with the situation.

Not only do we have to get used to living together full time, but cardboard boxes are taking up his entire bedroom and suffocating us. This room was small to begin with, only big enough for one not three. Not to mention, living out of cardboard boxes and suitcases were starting to annoy the living hell out of me since he didn't have enough room for me to unpack. All in all, David and I are both cramped and miserable and it's starting to take its toll on us emotionally.

"We have to do something," I mumble as I walk into David – well our – bedroom after exiting the bathroom across the hall. I maneuver my way around the maze of cardboard boxes and make my way over toward the closet. I manage to make it there but when I try to reach over the boxes and into the closet to grab my sweatshirt, I come up short.

"I agree," David says standing up off of his bed where he had been tying his sneakers and walking over to me. With ease he reaches over me and grabs the sweatshirt that I was trying to reach. He hands it to me before turning to walk back to his desk to gather his things. "We can't keep living like this."

I quickly slip my sweatshirt on over my head as he continues.

"Especially with a baby coming in five months – we have nowhere to put him or her."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask grabbing my backpack and turning to him.

He sighs as he slips his own backpack over his shoulder. "I guess we start looking for our own place."

I just nod my head. "Alright, want to go after school?"

"Yeah we'll go after practice is over," He tells me intertwining our hands and leading us down the hallway to the staircase.

"Yeah about that," I trail off, biting my lip and he stops at the top of the stairs. He doesn't say anything; he just raises an eyebrow at me as he waits for me to continue.

"I'm dropping out of the play,"

"What? Why?" He asks his eyes wide in shock.

I look down in an attempt to not cry – these damn hormones where really starting to get on my nerves.

"You know why David," I finally say, as I look up at him. He was staring at me intently, regret gracing his features. "I just can't be around her if she doesn't accept this," My hand that wasn't wrapped up with his instantly flies to my now noticeable stomach.

His gaze follows my hand and smiles as he rests his other hand on top of mine.

* * *

That afternoon, after last period was over David and I grab our stuff out of our lockers before making our way across the school to the gymnasium.

Neither one of us were really sure what to think or expect going into this rehearsal. I hadn't seen or talked to my mother since the day she had dragged me and tried to force me to get an abortion. She had canceled practice last week and I had been skillfully avoiding her at all costs.

She had tried to call and text me repeatively but I hadn't given into her. She had tried to show up at the Griffin's house but neither John nor Christine would let her past the front step. She had even gone so far as to call the police, but they told her that I was of age and they couldn't force me to do anything. That had pissed her off the most.

During school hours I constantly had either David, Cierra or Selena with me at all times so that she couldn't corner me.

I did a quick survey as we entered the gymnasium to find everything the same as usual. Everyone was in their own little cliques, talking and enjoying their last moments of freedom before they would have to begin their tasks for the play.

Cierra and Selena were seated front row, along with a few other girls, talking and giggling while my mother was standing on stage talking to our pianist.

Her eyes instantly flutter up and when she sees me, her mouth hardens into a flat line. She turns back to Mrs. Bryan, the pianist and tells her something before staring our way.

I instantly freeze and feel David squeeze my hand reassuringly as she approaches us.

"What are you doing here?" She spits out through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about? I'm one of your leads remember?"

"Not anymore," She says folding her arms across her chest. "The part of Beca has been recast."

"What?" I shriek and instantly gain the attention of a few people. Cierra and Selena were among the few. "You can't do that!"

"Oh I can!" She says nodding her head. "And I did. I hold the right to recast anyone if I feel anyone is not up to it or cannot carry out a performance."

"And what makes you think I can't carry this performance out?"

"Beca cannot be pregnant Maia, sorry but that's the way it is. You are already showing and by the time the play opens you will be too far along and we cannot have that. It will make our department look bad."

"Hey wait a minute," David says stepping in front of me protectively as I take in a deep, sharp breath. I feel as if I had just been stabbed and I have to fight back tears.

"It'll make our department look bad, or make _you_ look bad because your seventeen year old daughter is pregnant?" I ask, still trying not cry but it was no use; tears were already rolling down my cheeks. I already knew her answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about," She says raising an eyebrow at me. "_No daughter of mine is pregnant._"

_Ouch. Knife to the heart._

"You know what? Screw you!" I manage to shout before turning to storm out of the theatre. I was half way to my locker when I heard David yelling after me.

I sigh and stop, waiting for him to reach me. I smile slightly when I see he wasn't alone, Cierra and Selena were running along behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cierra asks as they come to a screeching stop in front of me.

I bite my bottom lip, and shake my head. "Not really but whatever. I was planning on quitting anyway but it just hurts to know what she really thinks of me,"

David reaches out and pulls me into his arms and allow myself to relax in his embrace.

"Screw her sissy," Selena says wrapping her arm around me and hugging me despite me being in David's arms. "She's a bitch."

"Don't say that," I say turning to face her. "Don't let me come in between you guys, she's still your mother."

"And she's still _your_ mother but she doesn't seem to care enough to not treat you like shit. I'm not going to stand back and not do anything or let her walk all over you."

I smile at her kind words and wiggle my way out of David's grip to hug her. "You're the best sister ever, you know that?"

She nods, hugging me tighter. "I know, and I'm so telling Lucy you said that."

I shake my head, laughing. "Oh God, please don't. She will kill me."

Everyone laughs and continues to talk for a few minutes before I look to them. "Alright well you guys go back to practice; I think I'm going to head to the library to work on some homework until you guys are done."

"We're not worried about it," Cierra says, waving her hand in the air, dismissing it.

"Uhm you will be when she decides to take her anger about me out on you guys and recast your roles."

"Well she already has to do that," David mumbles and my head whips around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"We quit." Selena says as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What? All of you quit?" I look back and forth between the three of them and they all nod. "You guys can't be serious. This is your guys' senior year; don't let me ruin it for all of you."

"You're not ruining it for us Maia," David says reaching out and taking my hand in his. He squeezes it tightly. "None of us want to do it without you; it just wouldn't be the same. Plus, I know I personally can't stick around and not want to beat the hell out of your mother for what she's done, and you know how much I hate about thinking about that about women."

"Same here," Cierra mumbles. "I wouldn't be able to deal with her after she hurt my best friend."

"It sucks that I already have to live with the woman," Selena adds. "I don't want to deal with her here after what she has done."

"Guys,"

"Maia," Cierra mumbles, shaking her head. "Just let us do this. Let us support you."

**Next chapter at 48 reviews. Not before. **


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN!

**Alrighty, you guys freaking rock. I was blown away by all the reviews I got, and so quickly. Have I told you guys that I love you? Because I do, lots. You all are amazing and keep me going when I don't feel like it. Your reviews mean the world to me. **

**Next chapter might be a few days, I've officially blown through all my prewritten chapters, but that's okay. It's just going to be a few days, but hang in there! Thank you guys for all your support! I would also like to reach 58 reviews before next chapter, (;**

* * *

Maia – September 25th, 2013 (16 weeks pregnant)

The next afternoon David, Cierra, Selena and I left school at lunch so that we could go to my sonogram. Lucy was going to be meeting us there, since she was in between classes. Unfortunately John and Christine were both working and couldn't come but it was nice to have our sisters with us.

"Whoa this is a big group." The nurse says walking into the room and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked beyond David to see Selena, Cierra and Lucy sitting in the chairs along the wall.

"Yeah our baby is much loved," I tell her squeezing David's hand as the nurse takes her seat next to my bed.

"I see that," She says turning to smile at them. "That's amazing. Are you guys ready to see your baby for the first time?" She asks, looking to David and me.

We both nod eagerly.

"Alright we can also try for the sex if you would like," She says as she begins to type on her computer. "But keep in mind we may not always be able to see this early. It just depends on whether the baby is ready to reveal just yet. Most of the time they do show this early though." She turns back to look at us. "Do you want to know if possible?"

I turn to look up at David who was standing next to my bed and he smiles down at me. "If possible then yes," I tell her as I turn back to look at her.

"Alrighty, let's get started then." She reaches over and grabs a bottle. "Go ahead and lift your shirt sweetheart" I do as I was told and she starts to squirt the stuff onto my stomach. "It may be a little cold, I'm sorry hun." She says when I let out a slight hiss.

"Ok," She begins to move her instrument around while staring at the screen on her computer.

Meanwhile David, myself, Cierra, Selena and Lucy were looking to the big monitor on the wall.

"And there he or she is," She exclaims as she moves her instrument around and a small blur comes into view on the screen. As soon as her probe slides over the blur, the room was filled with the sound of a fast beating heartbeat.

I lose it automatically and I hear the aunts start to awe and coo.

David leans down and plants a kiss to my head as his eyes fill with tears as well.

"Oh wait a minute," The nurse says, breaking all of us out of our happy moment. David and I instantly turn to her, wide eyed and worried.

"What's wrong?" He manages to croak out – how; I'm not sure because I was frozen.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing is wrong." She turns to look at David and I and we both let out a sigh of relief. "Do twins run in either of your families?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm a twin." I point to Selena across the room; she perks up in her seat as the nurse follows my gaze. "Sel and I are fraternal twins."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy pipes up from her seat in between Selena and Cierra.

"Just curious, because it appears you are having twins Miss Steele," The nurse says zooming in on yet another blur toward the edge of the screen. "See? That's the second baby right there."

"Twins?" I ask in disbelief as I stare up at the screen.

Twins? How was I going to raise twins? That means TWO babies, twice the bottles, twice the diapers, two cars, two college educations. Twice the amount of labor pain. Twice the trouble and I should know. Selena and I loved to give mom hell over the years and I was bound to get it twice as bad as payback. Was I ready for that?

"Yes twins," She says smiling to David and I. "Congratulations you two!" She turns back to the computer and taps a few keys and suddenly the sound of not one, but two heartbeats fill the room.

I'm crying again in an instant.

Twins. Twice the bottles, twice the diapers, two cars, two college educations, twice the amount of labor pain but also twice the cuteness, twice the hugs, twice the kisses, and twice the _I love yous_. It would be worth every little thing.

I turn to look up at David to find him smiling down at me. "Twins," He whispers leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. "Think we can do it?"

I nod my head, smiling. "I _know_ we can do this."

* * *

"_Twins_?"

I laugh at John's reaction as I feel David's arm snake around the back of my chair. "Yes twins!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Christine says as her hands come to rest on her chest. "Twice the amount of precious baby loves."

"Yeah, I can't wait either." I tell them, smiling at the thought. Just five months and I could hold my precious _babies_ in my arms.

"So, did you find out boy or girls?" Jake asks as he plops down in the chair next to Cierra.

"Not yet," David tells him and his face, along with Christine falls. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No apparently they weren't ready to reveal themselves just yet," I add in. "But next ultrasound we should get to find out."

"Gosh I hope their boys." Jake informs us and us all turn to look at him slightly amazed. He looks to all of us, offended. "I want to teach him how to play basketball."

"Uh no," Cierra shrieks, smacking him. "They need to be girls so Aunt Cierra can spoil them!"

"BOYS!"

"GIRLS!"

"Or one of both," John suggests slowly and both Jake and Cierra stop momentarily, thinking over that. "Then you have a little boy to play basketball with" He says turning to look at his nephew , Jake nods before turning to look at his daughter. "And you would have a little girl to take shopping and to spoil rotten."

"Good point," Cierra agrees with her father, and Jake nods his head again in agreement. "I could live with that."

"Me too," Jake adds and I giggle again. David rolls his eyes at the two.

"What about you two?" Christine asks, turning to David and I. "What do you two want?"

"Girl," David says instantly.

"Boy," I add at the same time.

David and I look to each other and laugh.

"Let's hope for the one boy one girl then," Jake says with a laugh.

"Either way," Cierra pipes in and we all turn to her. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Uh you can make one, but don't get all defensive if we don't go with it." David tells her.

She shoots him a look before continuing on. "I think you guys shouldn't find out the sexes at your next ultrasound."

"And why would they do that?" Jake asks, beating us all to the punch. It was actually pretty adorable how happy and excited he was – I was so used to him being the tough, macho guy. This was a new side of Jake and I liked it.

"Because they could have a genders reveal party. It's _the in thing_ to do right now. Think about it – you have the tech write down the sexes of the babies and seal it in an envelope where nobody can see it. Then you either get balloons, cake or well there are a million different options but then you throw a big party and reveal it in front of all of your friends and family. It's a way of having a nice little surprise."

I turn to look at David to find him staring at me already. "What do you think?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, it's different."

"Different is fun,"

He nods his head. "Yeah, well we can think on it."

"Well you might want to get thinking about it, that next appointment is only a few weeks away." Christine tells us before standing up and walking into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

* * *

October 4th, 2013 – 17 weeks

"So what do you think about this apartment baby?" David asks, turning to look at me. I could see the exhaustion in his eyes and it made me only feel worse. Over the last couple of days we had seen countless apartments in our budget but I hadn't liked any of them. Something was always wrong, not enough bedrooms, the apartment had stairs (which was a major no with two babies), the kitchen was too small or the living room has weird carpeting.

I honestly didn't understand why I was being so picky but I just couldn't help it. This was my first apartment, with David away from the prying eyes of our families. This was our first chance at being out together and we would be raising our precious babies in whatever space we picked. I just wanted it to be perfect.

I bite my lip and David sighs before turning back to the realtor. "Do you have anything else?"

She nods her head, smiling to him. She was trying hard to stay professional but I knew she too was growing tired of dealing with me. "Of course we do Mr. Griffin, just stay right here and I'll make a few calls okay?"

David nods and she turns to walk out into the other room. I watch her disappear before turning back to my boyfriend. He reaches up and runs his hands through his hair in frustration and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry David," I mumble, causing him to turn back to me.

His eyes instantly soften and he moves to stand in front of me, pulling me into his arms and hugging me close.

I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into his embrace as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Baby it is okay. I know you just want this to be perfect and trust me, I do too, I just didn't realize how tiring and crazy this whole thing could be." He reaches down and places his hand on my stomach, a new favorite thing of his to do lately and smiles down at me. "We have to have _the_ perfect place to bring these two home to and that takes time. Please don't be upset,"

I couldn't help but smile at him; he was too good to me. "I'm not," I tell him as I reach up to kiss him.

When I pull back, he leans down and plants another quick peck to my lips before I lay my head back onto his chest. We stand like this in silence for as long as can before the realtor comes back in.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Griffin,"

David and I exchange knowing glances and he sends me a quick wink before turning his attention to her.

"I think we've found the perfect place for you, its three bedrooms, two baths and it's a ten minute drive from your old neighborhood."

"Let's go," He says intertwining my hand with his and following her out the door to his car.

* * *

"Here we go," The realtor says unlocking the door and pushing it open.

We follow her inside and she gives us the tour. Afterwards, we step back into the living room and she gives us a look as to ask what we thought. David also turns to me, waiting on my answer.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "I love it, where do we sign?"

**Okay, the end is kind of a filler, and I apologize, but believe it or not, it's setting up for something. Also, you're going to learn more about the night that David got shot, very, very soon. (;**

**And do you guys have any guesses as to what the twins will be? Boys? Girls? One of each? Tell me, I'm curious to see what you all think! (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's try this again. This website isn't working with me. Ugh.**

**Ok guys, please don't hate me. I know it's been a while since my last update and I am so freaking sorry for that. I've had the world's worst writer's block and no matter what, I'm stuck. It probably doesn't help that my One Tree Hill DVD's came in the mail and I've been watching them nonstop. Man, I forgot how much I loved this show and how giddy Nathan and Lucas made me. Unfff, they're gorgeous. (And yes, this is why I'm bringing James Lafferty in as a character in this story. I've been looking for someone for a while and watching these DVD's it hit me, he's the character I was looking for. I can't wait for you guys to see this character and what he's going to bring. I want to hear, who do you think he will be and what do you think his role will be? I seriously wanna know. what you guys think.) **

**But that's enough rambling, here's the next chapter. I hope I can get the next one written in the next few days without too many problems for you guys. Thanks again for all your support and for your love for this story. It really does mean a lot to me. You guys don't even know. Next chapter at 65 reviews. **

**In this chapter, Maia is 20 weeks (5 months) along. **

* * *

David – October 23rd, 2013

"Hello, hello!" The ultrasound tech booms as she comes walking into the room where Maia, Cierra and I were waiting. Today was the day we would find out the sex of our babies, well Cierra would be finding out, Maia and I wouldn't. We had decided to go ahead with the genders reveal party so we had to be kept out of the loop. Cierra was going to be the only person who knew, and she was in charge of all the planning and getting everything set up, with my credit card of course. I was kind of lenient on that, but Maia insisted. "How are you feeling momma?" The tech asks, turning to look at Maia as she sits down on her stool.

"I'm doing pretty well actually, no sickness lately." Maia says with a smile, earning another smile from the young girl.

"That's great!" She says, typing away on the computer. "Okay, are you ready to see your babies?" She asks turning to look at Maia and I, and we both nod eagerly. She smiles, punches a few buttons and soon the image of our little kiddos is on the screen.

We both smile and stare at it, watching them move around and such as she takes Maia's measurements to ensure that they were still growing the way they needed to be. They were, and their due date was February 23rd as of right now.

After she was done, she turns back to us. "Would you guys like to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Actually," Maia says looking to me, as if to check if I was still in, and I nod. She smiles and turns back to her. "Aunt Cierra had the idea to do a gender reveal party and we've decided to go along with it so if possible could you tell her and not us? She's the one going to be doing all the planning and setting everything up."

The tech smiles at us. "Sure thing! I'm just going to take a look and then Aunt Cierra and I will step out and discuss it, does that work for you guys?"

Maia and I nod and I turn to see Cierra practically bouncing in her seat. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so excited to be the only one who knows and she was having no problem what so ever reminding everyone. My mom, Jake, Lucy and Selena all wanted to kill her.

Once the tech was done, she turns to Cierra and motions for her to follow her. Cierra jumps up and runs after her, leaving us to sit in the room.

Maia reaches over and grabs my hand, squeezing it as we waited for them to return.

A few minutes later Cierra returns. "Oh my gosh, you two are going to be _so_ happy!" She then walks across the room, grabs her's and Maia's purse and then heads for the door. She stops and sees that we haven't moved. "Come on! We have to get a move on; she's printing off your sonograms right now!"

* * *

Later that night:

"Alright, here's the last of the boxes." My dad says walking into the living room of mine and Maia's new apartment, with Jake and me in tow. We each set our boxes down as Maia and Cierra look up from where they were busy unpacking the stuff for our living room. Mom was in the kitchen with Lucy and Selena unpacking.

"Thank you so much John," Maia says sitting the stuff she had just picked up back into her box and walking over to my dad. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." She says wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "I can never thank you enough. It means the world to me that you and Christine have always been there."

He smiles as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her back. "You don't have to thank me Maia, you're family. That's what families do; they take care of each other."

Watching the two of them, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face if I had wanted to.

She looks up to him with teary eyes and hugs him tightly once more before walking over to me. I instantly reach out and drape my arm around her shoulder as hers wraps around my waist and she snuggles into my side.

"So," My mom says walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, Selena and Lucy following her. "Kitchen is done and it's getting kind of late," She trails off, and my dad looks to his watch nodding his head when he sees it was past nine.

"Yeah, we better head out," he agrees with her.

"Are you guys going to be okay? Do you think you're ready?" My mom asks, walking over to Maia and me as everyone prepares to leave behind her.

Maia smiles and nods her head, as I chuckle. "Yes mom, I think we are. But I'm more worried about you." She draws sharp, shaky intake of air and blinks her eyes as she tries not to cry. I knew it; I knew she wasn't really as strong and excited about this as she had led us to believe. "Do you think _you're_ ready?"

She shakes her head as the tears leave her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "No, no I'm not but I'll deal. No mother ever wants to see her babies leave home but every mother knows they have to eventually." She reaches up and wipes her eyes as Maia's arm drops from around me and she pulls her into a hug.

They stay like this for a minute, before I give in and wrap both of them in my arms, hugging them both to me closely.

After a few minutes we pull back so that we could see each other but so that our arms were still wrapped around each other. "I just want you guys to know how incredibly proud I am of you. You've both been really mature and stepped up these last couple of months and that warms my heart. You're both incredible people and you're going to be the best parents ever to those two lucky little babies. I love you all four of you so much."

"Awh, we love you too" Maia tells her, hugging her again, causing my mom to laugh.

"So much," I tell her, nodding my head and my mother smiles up at me.

"Just remember, we're only ten minutes down the road if you need us, and you can always, _always_ come home if you need to okay?"

We both nod, telling her we understand. Maia was fighting tears and I couldn't help but stare down at her. This was so much harder than I had expected.

"Take care of each other okay? It's only you two now, you have to take care of each other." She glances back and forth between Maia and me.

I let out another chuckle and Maia does the same. "We will momma," Maia assures her.

We pull apart and everyone else says their goodbyes before heading toward the door. Maia and I stand in the doorway as we watch everyone pile into their respectable vehicles. Jake in his truck, Cierra with my parents and Lucy and Selena in Lucy's car.

We wait until they were all out of sight before going back inside our new apartment. I close the door behind us and Maia, who had stepped back in before me, stops in the middle of the living room and turns to me. She had a huge smile on her face and she was holding her arms out. "We did it baby!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran across the room to her, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Welcome home baby!"

* * *

October 24th, 2013

"Ok so I know everyone is giving you these big expensive gifts that you guys are more than likely never going to use," Dad says as he reaches behind him to grab something. Maia and I exchange glances and she raises an eyebrow in confusion. "But I have something a little more practical." He reaches forward and hands the box to me.

I stare at him for a few seconds before turning to look at Maia.

She shrugs in confusion and turns back to the box that she was currently unpacking. We had stayed up late last night and unpacked almost everything but there were a few stray boxes, and they were driving her nuts so she was working on them as I talked to my dad because according to him 'it requires my full attention.'

I slowly lift the lid off of the box but he holds his arm out to stop me and I look up at him.

"It's just for protection," He quickly tells me before lowering his hand and nodding back to the box. The tone in his voice must have alarmed Maia because I hear the jingle of her charm bracelet as she whips around to face us.

I quickly remove the lid, and stare down at the object in shock, _frozen_.

"I know you two know how to take care of yourselves and I know you will do everything in your power to take care of these babies, but you guys are on your own for the first time and that can be really scary. I want you guys to be prepared. You both know better than anyone that anything can happen at a moment's notice, I want you guys to be ready in case something, or _someone_ pops up."

I slowly look up and Maia and I instantly lock eyes. My heart begins to beat rapidly and it feels like it's about to thump right out my chest as I take in the look in Maia's eyes. She didn't even know what was in the box but by the look on her face, she must have had a pretty good idea.

Within seconds, she was at my side, peering over my shoulder to see what was in the box. I feel her squeeze my shoulder when she realizes what it was.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay?" David asks, for what seemed like the millionth time as we walked up to my kitchen door. _

_I giggle softly. "Yes David, I will be fine." I nodded toward the house that was pitch black, signaling that everyone was asleep."See? Everyone is already in bed. I'm just going to tip toe upstairs and crawl in bed. He will never know I was gone." _

_He chuckles leaning in and brushing his lips to mine. "Okay if you say so. Goodnight crazy lady, I love you." _

"_I love you more," I tell him, giving him one last kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow," I tell him turning the door knob and easing the door open. _

_He nods as he turns to walk away. "Tomorrow," _

_I watch him walk away and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. _

_Once David was out of sight, I walk into the house and quietly shut the door behind me. I quickly tip toe across the kitchen and down the hall, trying to stay silent as possible. _

_I had almost made it to the stairs when I hear a commotion behind me. I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip as I hear my father's hateful voice. _

"_It's about damn time you get home," He slurs. "Where in the hell have you been?" _

_I slowly turn to face him. "I was out." _

"_You're past your curfew young lady!" He shouts, stumbling slightly. _

_I have to fight the urge not to roll my eyes, or not to vomit from the smell of the alcohol on not only his breath, but on him. He reeked. _

"_Sorry," I mumble. "It won't happen again." _

"_You're damn right it won't you little tramp! Who were you out with? That no good __**boyfriend **__of yours?" He shouts as he lunges toward me. I didn't even get a chance to argue because within a second, he had me on the floor as he kicked and hit me over and over again. _

_I was curled up in a ball, trying to protect my face as he beat me. There was no use; he was going to do it anyway so might as well try to preserve my face. I wasn't in the mood to have to explain to everyone at school why I had yet another black eye or busted lip. It doesn't matter though, they all know, they're just too chicken to report it._

_Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my lower back from a blow my father had delivered and I couldn't help but let out a strangled cry. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_The kicks stopped immediately and my head whipped around at the familiar voice. My heart instantly stopped when I saw David standing at the end of the hall, with my purse that I must have forgotten in his car, in hand. _

_Why did he have to come back for me? He couldn't have waited until morning? Sure, he had seen my father drunk and had gotten into his fair share of fights and battles with my father but never when my father was __**this**__ drunk. _

"_David no," I croak._

_His eyes instantly flitter from my father to me. He takes in my appearance and his eyes slant in anger, his mouth forming one long hard line. He turns back to my father, and if looks could kill, my father would have been six feet under. I had never seen him so pissed off before._

"_What in the hell has she ever done to you?" He challenges and I shake my head, trying to warn him to stop, but he doesn't. "__**You're a sick son of a bitch**__." _

"_What in the hell are you doing here?" My father shouts, ignoring David's comments as he stumbles toward the cabinet across from me."I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter!" _

"_Not going to happen," David snaps. "I'm not leaving her alone with __**you**__." _

_I turn to see my mother standing in her doorway watching the scene as well as Lucy and Selena standing at the top of the staircase as they cling to each other in fear, before turning back to David. _

_David was watching my father's every move as he pulled a drawer open and reached inside. _

_It instantly dawned on me, what was happening, but before I could do anything to stop him, my father had pulled the gun out, aimed it at David and pulled the trigger. _

"_NO!" I scream out lunging toward David, who was lying in a heap in the floor. _

_I hear Selena and Lucy screaming in fear in the background as my mother yells at my father for what he had done. _

_I tried to ignore them all and focus on David only._

_I immediately see he had been shot in the shoulder and was already losing a lot of blood. Without a second thought, I reach down and apply pressure to try and stop some of the bleeding. I didn't know if it was going to do any good and help but I had to try… I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't lose him. _

_Staring down at him, I was barely able to make him out due to tears clouding my eyes. I was a ballistic mess and yet he was lying still, staring up at me, calm as he could be. I couldn't fathom how he was being so calm. Maybe he was in shock… _

_I feel my father push past us as he stumbles into the kitchen but I don't make a move. I wasn't leaving David's side, not that it mattered because he still got through. Not two seconds later, I hear the kitchen door slam shut. _

"_Lucy call 911," My mother instructs, moving to where David and I were in the middle of the hallway. "Selena call the Griffins!" She kneels beside me and motions for me to move back so that she could take over. "Here Maia, I got him. You just try to calm down okay? You're not helping him any if you are freaking out. That's just going to scare him and he doesn't need that right now." I nod my head and move to the other side of where David was lying. I instantly lean down and plant a soft kiss to his lips as I try to control my tears. _

"_I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." I tell him as I pull back slightly. Our faces were only inches apart and he was staring up at me, still silent. "Please David," I reach up and push his unruly hair out of his eyes. "Stay with me okay baby? Please don't leave me," _

_He shakes his head slightly, barely moving so that he doesn't make it worse, but so that he could get his point across. "Never," _

* * *

"No!" She shouts, her eyes filling with tears at the horrid memory.

Dad slightly jumps at her outburst but I stay still, watching her. I knew she was reliving the same nightmare I was. Hell, we both relive it far too often, and I fear we always will.

"NO, I don't want that damn thing in my house. Get it out _now_!" She shouts, grabbing the box from me and shoving it into my dad's hands. She then turns around and stomps out of the room, leaving both dad and I sitting in silence.

A few moments had passed before he tries to speak up once again. "David,"

"_NO_ Dad!" I shout, my head snapping up so that our eyes could meet. He flinches at the harshness in my voice, but at this moment I didn't care.

He wasn't there that night, he has no idea what Maia or I went through that night. He doesn't know what we _still_ go through because of that night. He has no idea that Maia still wakes up screaming bloody murder from the nightmares or that I freeze up completely when I hear so much as a car backfiring. _He doesn't know. _

"You heard her; she doesn't want it in this house and quite honestly neither do I."

"Will you please just let me explain myself?" He says, raising an eyebrow at me and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. Instead, I just motion for him to continue on.

"I know you and Maia both went through a lot that night and I know you both still suffer with it daily. I know that night will haunt you both until the day you die but you have to be prepared son. Maia's dad may be in jail right now but he won't stay there forever. There is going to be a day when he gets out and God knows what he will do. You never know, he may not even bother trying to come around but what if he does? What are you going to do if he shows up here and starts up where he left off? What will you do? Not only do you have to worry about yours and Maia's safety; you now have to worry about your children. That is _your_ job as the father of this family – you are to do whatever it takes to protect your girlfriend and your children. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do dad," I tell him, narrowing my eyes at him. How dare he accuse me of not knowing this? He should know by now that I would do anything to protect not only Maia, but my unborn children.

"I taught you and your sister how to shoot a gun at a young age despite your mother's wishes for a reason. I prayed to God that neither of you would never have to use that knowledge but I wanted you to be prepared for whatever you may endure in life. _This_ situation is exactly why I did that. David, Maia and your children are your entire life and you have to be prepared if anything were to happen. I know Maia doesn't want a gun in this house and I know you're scared shitless but what happens when he shows up? How are you going to take care of them? How are you going to _protect_ them?"

I knew he was right, and I hated him for it. I knew Chris wasn't going to be in jail forever and I most certainly _was_ scared of what would happen the day he decided to grace us with his presence once again. Before I was only worried about Maia and myself but now I had to worry about the twins as well. They didn't ask to be born into his life, but yet Maia and I were bringing them into it anyway. I had to do whatever it took to keep them safe in case that asshole was to ever show up, whether Maia liked it or not. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to them and I wasn't able to stop it all because of my fear of that night.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I collapse back into my seat and run my hand over my face roughly. The room remains silent for a few minutes, as my dad allows me the time to think through everything.

I let out a frustrated groan as I come to realize that Maia is going to _kill_ me for what I'm about to do.

Finally, I push myself back up and lean forward with my elbows resting on my knees. I glace over my shoulder, making sure Maia was still in the other room before making eye contact with my father. "You have to take that gun with you today when you leave,"

He opens his mouth to object but I hold my hand up to silence him.

"Maia is going shopping with her sisters and Cierra tomorrow afternoon for the babies' rooms, you can stop by with the gun while she's gone. I'll hide it where she won't find it but also so that I can get to it if lord forbid I ever need to. BUT she can't know about this okay?"

He nods, a sense of relief washing over his face. "Okay."

* * *

**Is it possible to hate myself for a storyline? Because I without a doubt, hate myself for having Maia's dad shoot David way back when, but it is important. It is building to a climax that I have planned and hope to carry out. **

**God, that sounded retarded and ran together. I'm going to shut up, don't forget to leave your reviews! **


End file.
